Would be Hero
by SavannahNicole
Summary: Her heart began to sink as she paid close attention to the words of her would be hero. He attempted as hard as he could to explain to her that her friends were gone, or more that they had died painlessly, but as events unfold treachery is found among them
1. The Chair

Just a small little warning. The chapter has mild sexual references. Mild to the fact that she almost sleeps with one of the characters in that kinda sorta but not really kinda way. There is no real sexual stuff that I think is bad, but just to warn those who don't like that kind of stuff.

Enjoy

* * *

Her heart began to sink as she paid close attention to the words of her would be hero. He attempted as hard as he could to explain to her that her friends were gone, or more that they had died painlessly. She just kept shaking her head as if she wouldn't or maybe even couldn't believe him. They can't all be dead, it was impossible. Though nothing in the Hueco Mundo was impossible, that fact had been proven more than a dozen times. But it didn't matter, he just said it over and over until she finally fell to the floor crying all the tears that had built up inside since she got here. 

"You're lying. That can't be true. It just can't" Orihime babbled as she choked on her tears.

"Get up woman" Ulquiorra commanded. She didn't move. "Now"

Orihime slowly got up off the floor. "How is this possible? I thought you would at least try to save them".

"What lead you to that assumption?" She just looked numbly out her window. She didn't have the answer.

"I wonder what the soul society will do now" she wondered out loud.

"They think you are a traitor, they won't do anything unless they know of the Hōgyoku" he stated.

"I guess your right" she sniffled. He looked at her once more before he turned to leave.

"I will come again this evening with your meal" then he left.

She could feel her heart breaking. "It's all my fault" she muttered as she broke down in tears once she heard the door close. "If only I didn't go to his house that night, they would all be alive. I would do anything for them to just have forgotten about me."

"Anything?" a voice from behind her asked. She had heard that voice before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Yes" she answered without even turning around.

"That can be arranged"

Orihime quickly spun around to see who this person was. Hope began to build up inside of her. "Nnoitra? I don't understand. How can you help?" The fifth espada slinked up next to her.

"Well Pet if you can do something for me," he began to touch her hair" I can do something for you" She quickly stood up and began to walk as far away from him as possible. "Fine, I guess if you don't want to bring your friends back" he taunted and walked toward the door.

"Wait" she stopped him. "How are you going to be able to help?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Don't forget Pet I'm an espada. I can do a lot of things."

"Are you sure" she asked hesitantly. He began top walk toward her again. Stopping just inches away from her face, he whispered in her ear.

"Of course" Orihime cringed at the thought of Nnoitra being this close to her.

"What exactly do I have to do?" she couldn't believe she was mildly considering the idea, but she did say she would do anything and she meant anything.

"Nothing" a monotone voice spoke. Nnoitra sighed as he slowly turned to see the last person he wanted to see. Orihime's eyes widened when she realized who was standing in the doorway.

"Ulquiorra? Why are you here?" she asked trying to hide how relived she actually was.

"Nnoitra, what are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly. Nnoitra quickly thought up a reason.

"I was trying to console Orihime. I heard her crying and thought I might help. But now that you're here, I guess I will go" he explained.

Ulquiorra turned his glance on Orihime, who had began to look out her window again. "Woman" he began "what exactly were you going to do?"

"I don't know" she uttered without turning to look at him.

"How do you not know?"

She turned and looked at him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like her eyes were water facets. "What do you think I was going to do? I would do anything to have them safe, in fact, that's why I even came here. If I knew they were going to die, I wouldn't have even came here." she yelled.

"Had I not told you before they would all eventually die? You're acting as if you had no indication that they would die. I have told you more than once and now you act as if they could be brought back by sleeping with a perverted espada?" he retorted. This side of him frightened Orihime more than him threatening to force feed her. He wasn't promising to harm her, but him saying those words hurt her more than any physical harm he could do.

"I want you to leave," came her tearful reply. "I want you to leave now."

"You haven't eaten your meal yet."

"Leave and I'll eat it later, just get out."

"I might have considered that if you could be left alone without getting into any messes."

"I didn't get into any messes. You just came in at the wrong time."

"Yes, because you were handling the situation so well." Ulquiorra hissed. Orihime turned back to her window, defeated. "Now come eat your meal woman," he demanded.

"I don't want it"

"Fine," he said as he stepped out of the room. Orihime turned and walked over to her little white couch in the middle of her room.

'What is he up to? There is no way he would just give in that easily,' she thought 'maybe-' but before she could finish her thought Ulquiorra walked back in with one of the servants that that were carrying a chair of some sort. "What is that?" she asked. He ignored her question and kept his eyes going back and forth between the confused Orihime and the servant setting up the chair.

"I will give you one more chance, are you going to eat your meal or am I going to have to feed it to you?" he calmly asked. Orihime eyes widened with horror. "I will not ask you again."

"I said I'm not hungry" she said defiantly. Ulquiorra's eyes squinted, while he tried to figure her out.

"Leave us, I can handle her" he ordered the servant out of the room. Once the servant left he turned to Orihime and started. "Why do you want to be in pain woman?" Orihime just looked up at him not sure of what to say. She thought for a few more minutes before answering him.

"This is what I deserve," she began to explain. "My friends are dead because of me. If I didn't go see Ichigo that night, they would have just left me here and would still be alive." Her eyes only mildly watered as she spoke, she had cried almost all of her tears she had by now. "How can I eat food when I know they will never be able to have anymore food ever?"

A minute or so later Ulquiorra spoke. "So you plan to starve to death?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she sighed, "even if I wanted to eat, I can't bring myself to actually do it."

"Then you leave me no choice." He walked over to her a lifted her.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"I told you, you left me no choice." He sat her in the freshly set up chair and began to strap her to it. "This will be painful." When he spoke those last words to her he didn't lie. For the next few hours her screams could be heard all over Los Noches.

* * *

So yea thats basically the first chapter. 

I tried to keep them in character the best I could, even though I did have Orihime almost sleep with Nnoitra.

It makes sense in that kinda sorta but not really kinda way.

Yep so tell me what you think so far or if you're confused on something.

* * *


	2. Once Again

Orihime laid on her bed trembling. The chair was still in her room, left as a reminder. Once she started to remember what took place only hours ago, tears began to form in her eyes. She numbly lifted her hand to wipe them from her eyes when she stopped. The distraction was her wrist. Normally she could get lost for hours staring at her wrists and how pure and clean they looked. Now she shuddered as she began to wish she never had to look at them again. They were black and blue with a purple tint to them from when she was tightly bound to the "feeding" chair. She couldn't believe he actually did it. The bruising on her throat made it hurt her to breathe, not that she really wanted to anymore. She didn't realize it was morning until she heard him knock on her door. She knew it was him, and still had no desire to talk to him, not that she could very well. He didn't even wait for her to let him in before he entered.

They kept their eyes locked on each other. Her eyes said everything she was thinking while his said nothing at all. Orihime wondered how long this would go on, and in an attempt to cut it off she rolled over on her couch so she couldn't look at him. It didn't do much good however because he still watched her. The servant that came with him finally drew his attention away from her. Only for a minute though.

"Will the chair be used tonight, sir?" the servant asked his leader.

"It is unknown at the present time. You may leave now." He replied.

Ulquiorra stood by the door with his pale hands in the pocket's of his white coat. His black hair seemed flawless in his hollow mask piece. On the surface he looked like he didn't have a care in the world, or that he didn't care depending how you decided to look at it. He didn't even blink until she sat up and looked at him. So many words were going through their minds though neither would speak. His emerald eyes seem to watch her closely as though he was daring her to move.

"Are you going to eat tonight willingly, woman" he asked in a bored tone. "Or will I have to force you again?" Unsure of what to do Orihime slowly stood up and walked toward him. She didn't even know what she was doing. It was as if she lost all control of her body. Taking her seat in her eating area she waited for him to give her the food she had to consume. Accepting that as her answer he placed a silver platter in front of her. Once he lifted the cover the satisfying aroma of Nikujaga and rice filled the air.

She slowly picked up her chopsticks and stared at the piece of beef covered in rice grains carefully. Ulquiorra watched her as she investigated her food. "It isn't poison, you know." Orihime just looked up at him and without saying a word popped the food in her mouth. Slowly chewing the food she never took her gaze off Ulquiorra. After about thirty minutes she was finally finished.

At the sight of her finishing her meal Ulquiorra turned to take his leave. "Wait!"

He turned to look at a mildly blushing Orihime. "What?"

Orihime didn't know what to say. She didn't even realize what she had done until he turned around. "I uh um I" she sighed "never mind." Bewildered on the inside he turned once again to take his leave. She didn't stop him again. She just sat there where her food had just been while Ulquiorra's servant began to pick up her dishes.

About an hour later, she was on her couch again, staring at her bruises. She was deep in thought when a voice broke her concentration. "Come on, Aizen wants to see you." His rough voice startled her enough to make her jump, but not enough to make her leave.

"I don't want to" she whispered. She had no desire to leave with him. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, she was gasping for air. Choking and clawing at her attacker's hands, she finally began to see black. As soon as she began to see black she was dropped with a hard thud.

"That bullshit might work with Ulquiorra, but it won't with me. Get you ass up we're leavin'." Grimmjow was in a bad mood, and although she frightened she didn't move. "I said get your ass up now," he barked. She still didn't move. She just sat there blinking at him. "I'm gonna give you one more chance, if you don't get your ass up then I'm gonna lose my temper." Still she didn't move. Grimmjow had reached his boiling point.

He grabbed her harshly around the collar and lifted her in the air. Walking to a wall he pinned her against it. "Now listen to this, I didn't want to come get you," he said as he slammed her head into the wall "but Aizen asked me to since Ulquiorra went out," he slammed her head again. "Now you can either go to him by walking yourself," he slammed her head one more time and let her fall to the ground, "or I can take you by force. Which will it be?"

Orihime's head was throbbing. She could barely understand him, but she had already known what he was going to say. She quietly began to rise. "Good choice." They turned to leave but stopped when they realized who had been in the doorway.

"Shit" Grimmjow muttered. Orihime just stared at the person she was happy to see for once.

Ulquiorra looked around the room and his eyes focused on a battered Orihime. Then he focused on the arrancar responsible for the battered Orihime. "Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing?"

"Aizen told me to bring the girl to him, and she started refusing to go. So I had to beat a little sense in her." He explained.

"Who gave you the authority to put your hands on this woman?" he asked calmly. He could tell Grimmjow didn't have an answer. "I see. You can leave now."

"Aizen ordered me to bring her to him." Grimmjow stated.

"You can't bring her to him like this, she can barely walk. Inform Aizen-sama that you got carried away and I will bring her to him as she soon as she is bandaged." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Whatever." Grimmjow huffed and walked out the door.

Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime beginning to pass out. He quickly went to her and caught her right before she fell. He laid her on her couch and began the bandaging process.

* * *

Alrighty so that's chapter 2.So yea I'm not to sure if Ulquiorra would actually do something like that, but when I think about it it sorta makes sense. Him thinking Aizen deserves the best or whatever. Oh and Orihime couldn't heal herself because she was too scared. I know that probably doesn't make to much sense, but still. Just imagine having a big blue haired espada slamming you against a wall. Personally, I would probably cry or pee my pants...not sure. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and are catching on to the theme that is beginning to happen every chapter. Wink wink : Hope you liked it. 


	3. Follow

_The brown leather straps began to dig deeper into her fair skin. She whimpered in pain as she waited to see what he was going to do next. He walked over to the cart and revealed the food she was to eat. He didn't say a word as he violently grabbed a hold of her face._

Orihime's body awoke her from her nightmare forcefully. She was trying to regain her breath when her eyes locked with another pair of cyan colored eyes that seemed to be watching her from across the room. "Ulquiorra, What are you doing here?" she questioned still trying to breathe.

"Why did you refuse to go see Aizen-sama with Grimmjow?" he asked completely ignoring her question. "You had to know he would react violently."

"I don't want to speak to that monster." She replied after a minute passed. Ulquiorra's facial expression didn't change as he swiftly moved right beside her. He didn't speak he just watched her. She was trying as hard as she could to avoid his glare.

"Come on Woman. You are to follow me and keep up." He ordered. Orihime tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. It was as if her body didn't want her to go with him. "What is the problem?"

"I can't get up." She sputtered.

"And why not." He was positive he had bandaged her up to where she wouldn't be in any pain at all. "Are you still in pain from that idiot Grimmjow?"

"No I feel fine actually. I'm not sure why I can't move…wait where are we going?" she asked him accusingly.

"That is none of your concern. You are to follow. Quietly."

"No. I'm not leaving until you say where we are going." Ulquiorra was beginning to get tired of these games she kept playing.

"You're in no position to be making those decisions. I said we are leaving. Now start moving." He ordered her again.

"Where are we going?" Ulquiorra had finally had enough.

"If you don't get up, I will make you." He threatened. However she stayed defiant. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. He grabbed her forcefully by her arm, pulled her up, and made her stand on her own. "Now come on woman."

"I'm not moving until you tell me where we are going." She replied stubbornly. Ulquiorra just stared at her blankly.

"It doesn't matter where we're going. The point is you are going."

Orihime sighed. She knew he was right. There was nothing she could do. Besides she already knew where they were going. They were going to see him. To see Aizen-sama. "Fine." She quietly forced her body to stand and began to follow behind Ulquiorra.

They filed into the empty, white hallways of Los Noches. Ulquiorra kept his head forward and said nothing. Every now and then he would glance back at Orihime to make sure she was still behind him, or maybe he just wanted to look at her. He wasn't sure. It didn't really matter. They were at Aizen's door. Ulquiorra quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the polite reply. Orihime winced. Ulquiorra swiftly opened the door and waited for Orihime to walk in. Once they were in front of Aizen, he bowed.

"Ah Ulquiorra how nice of you bring Orihime to see me. Although I do recall giving Grimmjow the task of bringing her," he began. "Why is it you brought her?"

"Grimmjow got carried away when the woman refused to come. I didn't think it was appropriate to bring her to you a mess." He explained.

"I see, is that so? Pity. I truly believed he had better self control. Hm oh well. Would you be so kind as to leave me to visit with Orihime?" Ulquiorra nodded his head once, bowed, and was gone.

"So Orihime, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She replied curtly. Aizen frowned.

"You are upset with me." It wasn't a question. Orihime just looked at him blankly. "I guess I could understand why." Orihime began to twiddle her fingers. She used anything she could to distract herself. It didn't take Aizen long to notice. "I hope Grimmjow didn't hurt you." He continued. "What exactly happened?"

Orihime didn't say anything. She still had no desire to speak with him. That didn't stop him though and he repeated himself. Orihime sighed. She couldn't ignore him anymore, as much as she wished she could. "Nothing really." She finally answered.

Aizen raised his eyebrow. "Really because Ulquiorra said he got carried away. I figured you had to be injured in some way. Especially since Ulquiorra felt the need to bandage you up before you came to speak with me."

"Oh well. I guess he got carried away."

"How so?" He pried.

"He got upset with me."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to come see you." She said hesitantly.

"I see. You can leave now. Ulquiorra." The second he said his name he was there.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Take her back to her room." Ulquiorra nodded his head and turned to face Orihime who refused to look at him.

Orihime followed behind Ulquiorra without any debate this time. They quietly walked back to her room. Once they were in her room she spoke. "Aren't you going to ask me what he said?" She said flatly.

"No. Why would I?" He asked.

"I just thought you would want to know, I guess."

"If Aizen-sama wanted me to know he would have told me."

"Oh." Ulquiorra turned to leave. "Wait."

"What is it this time?"

After thinking for a few minutes she continued. "Do you know who…killed my friends?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked coldly.

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "I guess it doesn't." She turned and laid down on the couch they provided her facing away from him. Quietly she began to cry.

Ulquiorra stood there and watched her for a minute before leaving. If it was possible, his permanent frown got deeper. In that one tiny moment seeing her cry like that made him feel bad for lying to her.

* * *

I'm going to attempt to clear this up. Yes Orihime is a black belt, as "Schifa-san" pointed out. In my defense, when I wrote Grimmjow's attack I was thinking about when Loly and Menoly beat her up. From what I gathered she didn't use her black belt skills on them either. Besides as shown in Chapter 192 her Shun Shun Rikka (Tsubaki to be more exact) is basically useless when it comes to defending herself against the espada. If Yammy, the tenth espada, crushed it so easily then Grimmjow, being the sixth espada, would have ruined it, so to speak. Oh and trust me dear, I do research on the characters I use. I'm not completely stupid. Sorry about that folks, I would have directly replied to "Schifa-san" but it was anonymous and I figured they would like an answer, kinda. 

Anyways back to the end of the chapter review. I like my end. I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, but it had way more dialogue though. Heh it's funny I read the Twilight series this weekend, and I couldn't help but think of Ulquiorra and Orihime. It's mildly sad. Even though he doesn't smile. Ever. I kept thinking of Ulquiorra as Edward and Orihime as Bella. Ha ha oh well it makes me smile. Don't forget to tell me what you think.

Oh and I plan on going more into Aizen later, but not now. In later a later chapter. It will make sense trust me.


	4. Meeting

Ulquiorra tried as hard as he could to silence the thoughts that babbled on in his head. He couldn't comprehend the reasons these ideas going through his head refused to stop. They were about her, that woman that is in his care. He wasn't supposed to see her until tonight when it was time for her feeding. So he couldn't fathom why she was on his mind now, at only one in the afternoon. Then he realized what he had being doing for the past two maybe even three hours. He was walking around Los Noches and he always ended up at her door, though he would never go in. In fact, he had just realized this, even though he had been doing it for awhile now. He began to contemplate the reasons why he was subconsciously ending up at her room when his thoughts where interrupted.

Aizen's voice soon filled his head giving him an order. "Will all the espada please go to the debriefing room for a meeting and some tea?" Once Aizen's voice left his head, he turned and made his way away from the human woman's room.

It didn't take Ulquiorra long to get to the room. In fact, he arrived as soon as everyone else did and silently made his way to his chair at the long table on the left of Aizen. Everyone else soon made their way to their own seat. Ulquiorra could hear the other espadas idle conversations, but didn't pay any attention to them. His mind was still on that woman, but once again these thoughts were interrupted a second time. This time it was Nnoitra's voice that broke though.

"Yeah, you know that pet, Ulquiorra has been taking care of, basically threw herself at me." Nnoitra bragged. Ulquiorra quickly looked over at the fifth espada, who was talking to Yammy, although he didn't look like he was really listening. Realizing Ulquiorra was looking at him, Nnoitra smiled. "Isn't that right, Ulquiorra?" He was mocking him.

"As I recall that wasn't what had happened." Ulquiorra replied.

"That would really bother you, wouldn't it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." No one at the table was paying Ulquiorra and Nnoitra any attention, except for Yammy, unless he lost interest once Nnoitra started speaking, and perhaps Stark, if he was awake, since he was in between the two of them.

"The hell you don't. If you didn't show up when you did, it might have been too late for your little pet." Nnoitra snickered while Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "In fact, your little pet might have even been-. " Nnoitra was harshly cut off by a hard smack in the jaw. Ulquiorra's eyes widened only a fraction.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Stark roughly said as he put his head back down on the table. Ulquiorra wasn't sure why Stark had cut Nnoitra off, seeing how Nnoitra's voice was barely above a whisper, or why he was relieved Stark did it.

Suddenly the room grew silent as Gin, and Tosen appeared in the doorway. Aizen appeared just after them. His brown hair was its perfect sculpt and his brown eyes looked like they could kill you with kindness. The former captain of the fifth squad, who along with Tosen and Gin, sent the Soul Society into chaos by betrayal, smiled at his precious espada.

"Good Afternoon my dear espada. I will share some news with you all, while we drink some tea." A servant, that looked much like the servant who accompanies Ulquiorra to bring Orihime her meals, began to pour each person in the room a cup of tea. Once everyone was served, Aizen began again.

"Inoue Orihime's friends have taken the bait, with help from Grimmjow. They have abandoned her here and left back to help Soul Society prepare."

"How did you get them to do that?" Yammy asked. Aizen flashed a smile. He never really seemed to mind when someone asked a question.

"Tosen, the reflection, if you please."

"Yes." Tosen replied as he flipped a switch. At the center of the table a projection of light shot into the air. The espada all paid close attention to it as it showed how the events played out involving their prisoner's friends. Once it ended, the room was completely silent until Nnoitra spoke.

"So you created an illusion of that chick being dead and had Grimmjow leave it for her friends to find?"

"In simple terms yes."

"Wouldn't that just make them want to fight us even more?" The pink haired eighth espada Syazel asked curiously.

"Ichigo Kurosaki wanted to stay and fight, but that small shinigami girl talked logics to him. Are there anymore questions about this topic?" There was silence. "Good. Now are there any topics someone would like to discuss?"

"Is anyone else going to watch that human chick?" Nnoitra questioned. Once it was asked Aizen looked at Ulquiorra trying to see a reaction from him. He didn't get one. "Other than Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra seems to be doing a fine job, unless he would prefer someone else take over in the case of her care." He turned to better face Ulquiorra, who was sitting on his left. "Do you want Nnoitra to look after her care now?"

"No, I have no problem with doing it, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied hiding the fact he Nnoitra is the last person he wants to look after her.

"Alright then, it is still your task."Aizen turned to Nnoitra "However you may assist him if you like." Ulquiorra cringed on the inside as he awaited Nnoitra's response.

"I think he can handle it himself, Aizen-sama" Nnoitra finally replied.

"Any other topics?" There weren't any. "Then the meeting is over. Go back to what you were doing then." Aizen got up and left followed by Gin and Tosen. Soon the only person left in the room was Ulquiorra. He sat his chair not really wanting to continue to walk around outside her room.

"I bet you didn't like that reflection, huh, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. Truth be told he didn't really pay attention to the reflection; he didn't like seeing her like that.

"Ridiculous. What do you want Nnoitra?"

"I was just making a comment." Ulquiorra stood up and began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Nnoitra. "Where are you going?"

"I have better things to do than have trivial conversations about nonsense with you."

"Is that so? What if I told you your precious pet was in trouble?"

"I would tell you it wasn't your concern." Without even bothering listening to the rest of Nnoitra's reasoning.

* * *

Yeah, I know, Orihime wasn't even in this chapter. Sorry, but I figured that after three chapters in her point of view, he deserved one. I actually do like this chapter though. I mean I like the other ones too, obviously, but even without her I like it.

But anyways back to the story, yep they are all still alive. Even when i wrote the first chapter, I was going to keep them alive. I was just having a mildly difficult time putting it in somewhere. Oh and while I'm at it. I'm not very good with action scenes, so rather than just describe in depth, I decided to leave it up to the imagination how it happened. All you really needed to know was that they saw her dead body and left. Seems fair fetched, I know, but look at it this way. Even if Rukia is upset too she is still fairly level headed. She could convince Ichigo and the others to go back to Soul Society and get reinforcements.

Alright so, like I say every time, tell me what you think. :


	5. Aspirin

Ulquiorra was internally damning his pride. After all it was his pride's fault he wouldn't ask Nnoitra what he was planning for Orihime. He couldn't help being curious about what he needed to do to protect Aizen's property. Lately, with the exception of today when he was sent on a mission in the human world, Ulquiorra would be walking around Los Noches and end up right outside her door but never went in, except for around about this time, which was her feeding time. It was his duty to make sure she stays healthy, and he took that duty very seriously. He sent the servant that normally accompanies him away, and began to push the cart down the long, white hall. Orihime was getting brave lately, and Ulquiorra didn't want any witnesses to his inability to keep her under control while using his methods.

He didn't want Aizen to think he was incompetent, and assign anyone else to guard her. It wasn't that he had an _absolute_ problem with any of the espada, other than the obvious ones anyway. Barragan, being the first espada, would never be asked to do such a trivial task as to keep a human alive. The second espada, Halibel, might, but that's only because she is, or at least at one point, a human female. Stark wouldn't be a bad choice, in fact, Ulquiorra decided other than himself; Stark would probably be second best at the job. He would no doubt bring Lilinette, and Orihime would enjoy the company of someone so bright. Of course Nnoitra and Grimmjow would be the worst to care for her. The fact when given the chance to be near Orihime, Nnoitra tried to have sex with her and Grimmjow gave her a concussion, didn't give them any points, in Ulquiorra's mind, that they would be right for it at all. Besides, Grimmjow would dump it on someone else anyway. Zommari wouldn't be too bad, although he wouldn't be able to tolerate her constant jabs at Aizen for too long. Szayel would attempt to operate on her, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her uncomfortable for a few days. Aaroniero would do just as well as Zommari if not better. Then there was Yammy. Yammy was Ulquiorra's choice to care for Orihime if he wasn't able to, simply because he would know better than to harm her, in any way, and Ulquiorra knew if he requested it, Yammy would give him any information he wanted.

Ulquiorra finally made his way to her room, and didn't even bother to knock; he merely announced he was coming in. Normally, it wouldn't matter rather he announced himself or not, she was always in the same place, but he felt she at least to have some form of privacy, not too much but enough that should she be changing in her second arrancar assemble, she could at least attempt to cover up, and not think he was trying to peek at her. He didn't even want to imagine the headache he would get if she accused him of that. However, today was different. She wasn't at her usual spot in front of the large window; she was lying on the couch Aizen provided her with. After he placed everything on the table, he walked over to her.

"Woman, get up. It's time for you to eat." He ordered boredly. At first he thought she was asleep, but then he saw her breathing was much too fast for her to be sleeping. When she didn't make a motion to get up, he ordered he again. "Woman, I said it's time for you to eat, now get up." She whimpered. He automatically figured she was crying again, it's all she does now. He looked down at her face and sudden realized she wasn't crying at all; she was in pain. Her face was twisted in a half frown and a half something else. He knew a little bit about human illnesses, having studied up on them when Aizen first told him he would be taking care of a human, but this didn't look like the common cold. Her second whimper took him out of his thoughts. Finally, he asked the only question he could think of. "Where does it hurt woman?"

Orihime pointed weakly in the general area of her stomach. He was pretty certain that she couldn't possibly have a stomach ache; they only feed her healthy food so she wouldn't get sick. He tried to think what else it could be. He thought for a moment he might need to call Halibel, until he realized if _that_ was her illness Aizen definitely would have assigned Halibel to this task. He was completely baffled. He had no idea what could be wrong with her. "Did someone come in here and attack you?" he asked after a few minutes remembering Nnoitra's threat. She let out a cry. Taking that as a yes, he continued his questions. "Who was it?"

"I-I." She attempted to answer his question, but ultimately shook her head.

"Was it Nnoitra or Grimmjow?" She shook her head again just barely enough for him to notice. "Can you roll over on your back?" he asked deciding he wouldn't get any answers while she was in pain. She slowly moved off her side and turned as if she was trying to look up at him. She winced a little, but then looked more at ease, at least until he made his next move.

Lowering himself to look over her, he swiftly, but carefully, began to unbutton the bottom of her jacket. Her eyes quickly widened, and despite her better judgment, tried to move. "Calm down, woman." She slowed her movements, but didn't stop squirming. "Woman, how do you expect me to see how much damage has been done without looking?" She clearly had no answer and ceased her moving, but didn't take her eyes off his hands.

Her stomach didn't look as bad as he imagined it would, but Ulquiorra knew better than to judge a book by its cover. There was no doubt in his mind that Orihime was in pain. He quickly realized she wasn't very good at acting like she was in pain when she wasn't. He placed his hand lightly on her bare stomach and began to search for the area that was causing her the most pain. He knew he had found the spot when she let out a loud cry. It was about two inches above her belly button. Ulquiorra tried to remember which organ, if any, was in there, but his mind blanked. He stood up and began to leave, but stopped at the door. Looking back at Orihime beginning to readjust herself he spoke. "I am going to be right back. I would prefer you not to move."

Ulquiorra wasn't gone for more than seven minutes when he returned to her room. "It would appear you have a contusion on the lowest part of your stomach." He continued when she cocked her head a fraction. "I've brought you some ice and an aspirin." He loaded a few items back onto the cart and wheeled it over to her. Grabbing a small white bad, he quickly put a couple handfuls of ice into it. He kneeled before her again, and he placed the ice pack on her abdomen. He turned around picked up the glass of water that she was supposed to drink with her dinner, two small white pills, a rather large blue pill, and moved closer to her face.

"Open." He ordered. She complied. Popping the two aspirin into her mouth, he next held the water to her lips. "Drink." She took a small sip of the water he was giving her. "Sleep." She nodded the smallest of nods and was shortly asleep.

Ulquiorra knew Nnoitra had something to do with this. It was the only possible conclusion, but then again Orihime said it wasn't him or Grimmjow. He looked over at the sleeping woman. He couldn't understand why Nnoitra would take such an interest in her. She beautiful by human standards, maybe even by arrancar, but he never even spoke to her. Of course what Nnoitra wants doesn't necessarily require speaking, the fact she belongs to Aizen should be a red flag that he should stay away. He pondered on this topic for the next few hours, deciding she couldn't stay by herself while someone was plotting to kill her. Aizen wouldn't like it.

"Ulquiorra?" He immediately turned to her at the sound of his name. She had finally woken up. "What are you doing here?"

"Who attacked you?" he asked ignoring her question, as usual. She didn't answer for a minute, and Ulquiorra thought she was trying to cover for someone, but then he realized she was trying to remember.

"He was some blond boy…with an eye patch." She recalled weakly.

"Telsa." Ulquiorra was beyond annoyed. A Fracción should never physically harm Aizen's property in an capacity.

"Is he an espada too?" Ulquiorra had to hold back an uncharacteristic laugh.

"No." That was going to be Ulquiorra's only reply, but he decided to indulge her with a complete answer knowing her what her next question will be. "Telsa is Nnoitra's only Fracción. He has no control over anyone else."

"Oh." She replied, but she looked like she was somewhere else.

"What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"Huh, oh, uh, nothing really." She answered unconvincingly.

"Woman, do not try my patience. You will tell me one way or another, good or bad." It was an empty threat, true, but it worked.

She squirmed uncomfortably before answering him. "Well, it really depends on how you look at it. He wasn't exactly-"

"Woman."

"He came and told me that Nnoitra was going to be coming here later tonight, after you left, to, um, his exact wording was 'to have some fun'. Well, it took me a second to realize what he was talking about, and I told him that Nnoitra was a sick disgusting no good jerk, and he sorta lost his temper." It came out as a big jumbled mess, but Ulquiorra now knew what was going on. He stood up and was about to leave when Orihime stopped him.

"Ulquiorra?" He looked in the general direction of the couch she was still laying on, and waited for her to continue. "Why do you have aspirin here?"

Ulquiorra contemplated telling her that Los Noches is home to several human test subjects, which was a lie, rather than tell her the truth. He decided that would give him more of a headache than the truth. "We don't." She began to open her mouth to probably ask where it came from, but he stopped her. "I went and got it from the human world when I left earlier. Now go back to sleep. When you wake up, you will eat." He turned back toward the door and right when the door opened, she stopped him again.

"Um-"

"What is it this time, woman?"

"Thank you." He glanced back at her, and Orihime would have sworn he gave her a slight nod.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

_Yeah, I'm really sorry it took so long. This is actually the second version of Chapter Five. The original was absolutely different from this. I was really bored in my French 2 class and started writing, but I left my book in the class, and my teacher threw all my papers away. His excuse was I told you I wasn't responsible for what happens to your book if you leave it here. Psh. You are when you use the book and throw out the papers I had in it. I really liked it too, so I'll try to work in what I remember into the next chapter. Anyways, I really like the idea of Ulquiorra going to the human world for aspirin._

_Again, I'm really sorry about taking forever, but I lost interest after he threw out my almost complete chapter. You could almost call it writer's block-ish. So since I took so long, I'll go ahead and give you a mild spoiler. It's really mild, in fact, it won't really make much of a difference. Oh well. In the next chapter Yammy will finally get the introduction he deserves, Grimmjow is going to have to deal with Orihime again, and Ulquiorra will confront Telsa and Nnoitra, obviously. I might have someone die too, I don't know yet._

_Don't forget to leave me a review on how lame or unlame this chapter was. : )_


	6. Silence with a Shriek

Would Be Hero Chapter 6

"Oi Ulquiorra?"

"What is it, Yammy?" Ulquiorra asked without actually caring what his question was.

"Why?" It's not that the burly espada had a problem listening to Ulquiorra, in fact, Yammy sometimes found him to be like a real comrade, not in the sense they were on the same team, but rather Ulquiorra would occasionally look out for him and stop him from making foolish errors that could potential show their cards.

"Because it is necessary," Ulquiorra answered, annoyance lacing his words.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that, but why is it so necessary?"

"It should be obvious, Yammy," he chided.

"Well it ain't," Yammy mumbled gruffly.

Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh, as he always seemed to have to do whenever Yammy was around. "It is necessary because if I am gone on a mission, no one is keeping a track on her."

"So what? It's not like she's strong enough to do anything. I crushed that little fly she shot at me just by grabbing it. Without a weapon she's harmless."

Ulquiorra suppressed yet another sigh. "Have you really not realized that the weapon she shot at you was restored? Honestly, you really should work on your observation skills."

"I destroyed that bug without even breaking a sweat. If I can do it, so can the rest of the espada. I bet even the Fracción can do it."

"We're not keeping her from hurting them; it's obvious she doesn't have the power for that. We're keeping them from bothering Aizen-sama's property."

"Psh, no one here's that stupid."

"You'd be surprised."

Without another word Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and was gone.

-------

Orihime wasn't use to being alone for too long. Ulquiorra's visits were coming more and more frequently, and if it wasn't Ulquiorra it was someone else, like Telsa or Grimmjow. She didn't particularly like being alone for too long either. The longer Ulquiorra, or even Grimmjow for that matter, was away, the more she worried about Nnoitra coming. Telsa was bad enough, though he would never physically harm her, his constant mentions of what Nnoitra would like to do with her on their next meeting was frightening in its self. That's why when Ulquiorra announced he had a mission, she wasn't surprised when Telsa showed up, what actually surprised her was who showed up with him.

"Hello Pet."

After all of Telsa's talk here he is, Nnoitra was right across the room from her. Being in the same building with him was enough to give Orihime the chills, but him being in such a close proximity to her caused her to nearly forget how to breathe.

"I thought you knew I was coming," he hissed moving closer to Orihime. "Telsa, you did give her my messages, right?"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama."

"Then why do you look scared shitless, Pet? Did you think I was kidding?" Nnoitra didn't give her time to answer; he was already in front of her. "I never kid about that stuff," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Uh, this probably isn't such a good idea." She finally managed to croak.

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Ulquiorra said that Aizen-"

"Fuck what Ulquiorra says. Aizen wouldn't care if I found a way to amuse myself while that ass hat is out." Nnoitra said fingering a strand of her hair. "I don't get why Ulquiorra refuses to break you in. Normally it's pretty fun, well not for you, but still."

"He'll be back soon. He won't be happy of he catches-"

"Which part of 'Fuck Ulquiorra' did you miss? I'm not afraid of that little bitch."

"But he-"Orihime's protest died in her throat as Nnoitra shoved his tongue down it. She attempted to get away from him, and his tongue for that matter, but she was no match for his brute strength and he easily entangled his arms around her voluptuous body to still her.

"Tesla, get out of here, NOW!" Nnoitra shouted at his obedient subordinate. Telsa bowed and quickly left the room.

"Now, we're all alone Pet." Tears began to form in the corners of Orihime's eyes as she watched Telsa's retreating form. Though he delivered the threats, she was still confident he wouldn't allow anything horrible to happen to her, but apparently she thought wrong. She closed her eyes and began to hope someone would come save her. As if on cue a voice filled the air.

"Oi, Nnoitra. What the hell do you think your doing?" Orihime shot her eyes open shocked to see the image before her.

"Ah, fuck." Nnoitra mumbled loosing his grip on Orihime, but not letting go. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, this big lug was looking for Ulquiorra."

"So then what are you doing here? You can't be looking for Ulquiorra too." Nnoitra sneered.

"Nah, I have better things to do than look for that little girl."

"Well, Yammy as you can see Ulquiorra isn't here," Nnoitra said turning to look directly at the tenth espada. "As for you, Grimmjow, as I'm a higher rank, you listen to me, and I'm telling you to get the fuck out."

"Psh, fuck that. I ain't gonna listen to your bitch ass."

"Grimmjow I'm warning you, GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled.

"Making all that noise is bound to get you busted you fucktard. Really, what kinda idiot yells when doing something they shouldn't be doing?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Listen up you dumbass, I'm fifth, you're sixth. I'm higher so you take orders from me." Nnoitra said pulling Orihime closer.

"Ulquiorra's gonna be back and you know how he is about Aizen-sama's-"Yammy began, but was cut off by the lanky espada.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT LITTLE BITCH!" To further prove his point, Nnoitra again shoved his tongue down Orihime's throat.

"Is that so?" A detached voice asked the fifth espada causing him to immediately stop mid motion. Turning to face the voice Nnoitra gritted his teeth. "Ulquiorra."

"What do you think you're doing, Nnoitra?" This time Ulquiorra didn't wait for a response. "Release that woman."

"Fuck you. I don't have to listen to you."

"Nnoitra, release that woman." Ulquiorra's voice was much firmer this time and his glare became even more hardened.

"Psh, she ain't even worth all this bullshit," Nnoitra answered throwing the emotionally-shaken Orihime to the ground before stalking out of the room.

At first, Orihime didn't even bother trying to get up; she just laid there listening to the conversation between the three remaining espadas.

"Where the hell have you been?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra before he could scold them for not getting there sooner.

"I was on a mission for Aizen-sama not that it's any of you business." Ulquiorra turned to face Yammy. "Where were you? Surely you could've handled something as simple as not letting anyone enter this room."

"How was I to know Nnoitra was gonna do something so stupid?" Yammy said in his own defense.

"Because he's Nnoitra, you idiot, of course he'd try something with her while Ulquiorra was gone." Grimmjow answered before Ulquiorra had the chance.

"If you knew something like this was going to happen, why would you not be ready to stop it? Are you that inadequate?"

"Rather than bitching at me, shouldn't you be checking on that chick? Or did you forget about her lying on the floor over there?" Ulquiorra hated to admit it, but Grimmjow was right. Orihime's mental state had to be in good condition for her to be of any use to Aizen. Glaring for a final time at Grimmjow and Yammy, Ulquiorra turned to speak to Orihime.

"Woman, get up," he ordered emotionlessly.

"Oi, you can't expect her to just get up, you dumbass! Not after what Nnoitra just-" Grimmjow stopped speaking in midsentence as Orihime rose from the floor silently, obediently. Her eyes were empty portraying none of the fear that held them before.

Without turning Ulquiorra gave a new order, this time to the two espada in the room. "Grimmjow, Yammy leave." Yammy looked as though he was about to protest, but Grimmjow was already shoving him out the door.

Ulquiorra looked over the freshly broken girl. There were a few rips in her dress, her hair was a mess, but aside from that, physically, she appeared to be fine. Her head was hanging low, as if she were in prayer, but the moment he spoke to her, her head slowly lifted.

"Follow me," he ordered silently. She said nothing, but instead followed just as silently. After walking down the hall for several minutes, Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"For now on you will be accompanied by someone at all times, rather it be myself of someone of my, or Aizen-sama's, choosing. You are not to be alone with Telsa or Nnoitra, am I clear?"He didn't expect a vocal response, so he wasn't surprised when she simply nodded her head.

When they entered the clothing room, Ulquiorra went straight to where Orihime's spare outfit was hanging and took it off the hanger. "Put this on." It was exactly the same as the one she was wearing, and had Orihime been herself she would have asked why they had so many, but Orihime wasn't herself and so the question went unasked.

Once she was dressed they began to walk back to Orihime's room. This time Ulquiorra did not speak, and neither did Orihime. By time they were back to her room it was hardly recognizable.

The once oddly white room was now drenched in crimson; even the overly large blue sofa was covered in a color that looked like rust, and a blonde boy with an eye patch was in the center of it all.

It took Ulquiorra less than a second to catch on, but it was already too late to shield the emotionally fragile girl. The moment she laid eyes on the boy she let out a shriek.

And the moment she let out that shriek, just about everyone in Los Naches came running.

* * *

So this is a little more, eh, out there, I think. I mean I could totally see Nnoitra doing something like that, and Grimmjow is slowly but sure becoming nicer. Trust me when I say it will all work out in the end. I tried pretty hard to keep them in character, in fact, I had loads of fun with the cussing bits. Yeah, I told you guys there will probably be a character death, and it manages to happen, but the question is who is the murderer? Ooh the plot thickens, ha ha. Stay tuned to next time to find out who all comes and what Nnoitra does.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. It's all planned out, each chapter summary anyways, I just need to write it. I want to say thanks to everyone who is kind enough to review, it really makes me happy to get them, considering no one has been outrageously impolite to me, but I don't know, it'll probably happen by the , oh well, what can you do? I tihnk the last chapter was a little too fluffy. I still like the idea of him getting her asprin from the human world though. : )

Until next time.


	7. Hesitation

Would Be Hero Chapter 7

Ulquiorra knew he had to act fast. The woman's mental state was not going to be useful to Aizen if she was put through too much more. He decided to move her somewhere else, but it was too late and half the espada and several arrancar were already there.

"Stay back and be quiet," he whispered to the horror-struck girl behind him. She slowly nodded and Ulquiorra turned toward the crowd that had now formed.

"What happened?"

"Damn, I think it's Telsa."

"Who did it?"

"I bet it was that monster!"

"Wus Nnoitra going to do?"

While the questions were swarming in the air, Nnoitra managed to show up.

"Heh, I thought I heard Pet scream, and here Ulquiorra I thought you didn't-" Nnoitra words cut off when he took one look into the room. "TELSA!" He immediately turned to Ulquiorra and Orihime. "What the fuck did you two do?" He then turned his full attention to Orihime and began to stalk toward her.

While Orihime just backed further against the wall she had already become a part of, Ulquiorra spoke. "I wouldn't touch Aizen-sama's property if I were you." Nnoitra stopped.

"And why wouldn't I you stupid piece of shit?"

"Because I prefer my things to remain intact," Aizen said suddenly walking out from the middle of the group. Those around him bowed deeply as he continued to walk toward the conflict.

"Aizen-sama, she killed Telsa. Will she just be able to live?" Nnoitra asked through gritted teeth. Rather than answer Nnoitra, Aizen turned to face Orihime, who was effectively hiding behind Ulquiorra.

"Orihime-chan," he said softly and Ulquiorra did a side step so Aizen could see her, "Did you kill Telsa?" She shook her head lightly, but still didn't look at him. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"No," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm, as you can see Nnoitra, she says she didn't do it."

"BULLSHIT! He probably helped her," he said jerking his head toward Ulquiorra.

"Why would I do that? Besides, if this human could have killed him, then he was embarrassingly weak, and he was not worthy to be an arrancar," Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Fuck you, I know you helped that little bitch," Nnoitra snarled.

"Remember your place, _cinco _espada," he answered emotionlessly.

"Why you-"

"Stop," Aizen commanded. Nnoitra froze on the spot. "We will get to the bottom of this, but for now, drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it," Aizen said glaring at him.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Good," Aizen smiled, "Now everyone can get back to their work." At that indirect order, everyone turned to leave. Aizen was about to leave as well, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and Orihime-chan, you will be moved in a new room. I can only imagine the nightmares you would have if you stayed in there." And with one last mocking smile, he left Orihime and Ulquiorra alone in the hallway.

"Come with me, woman," Ulquiorra said leading her from the hallway. She still didn't speak.

When they arrived in a small hallway with only one room, Orihime knew this would be her new cell. She didn't mind being moved, in fact, she would rather move anywhere to be away from that blood soaked room.

"This is where you will be staying for now on. You still will not be allowed out and you will still not be left alone," Ulquiorra said feeling the need to go over the rules again, but she still didn't say anything.

The room looked the same as the other one. Blue oversized sofa, one barred window, and whiteness everywhere else. They were completely identical.

"I have to go take care of something, so Yammy will be here soon to stay with you. Do you have any questions?" Normally Ulquiorra wouldn't be foolish enough to open that can of worms, but Orihime still wouldn't speak, and he felt it was his duty to get her to.

Still she just shook her head no, and said nothing.

Just then Yammy appeared, and Ulquiorra left silently.

This wasn't Ulquiorra's favorite idea that he has ever had, but it had to be done. When Aizen asked Ulquiorra to select a Fracción member, he did his best to pick someone who he would never have to interact with. Unfortunately, things have now changed and it has come time for her to be of some use.

"Maria, come here," he said entering the small room next to his. A short black-haired girl dressed in a corset and a skirt that slanted at her hips immediately stood in front of him.

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama?" she answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"I have a task for you," he said ignoring the tone in her voice.

"Do you want me to go find an espada's pet again?" she asked bitterly.

"No, and you should watch your tone, Maria." He could understand her annoyance, but he wouldn't tolerate much more. He had to give her something to do, so he would tell her one of the espada lost their pet and for her to find. Naturally, the pet wouldn't be lost at all; rather it would be with its owner. After the first few times she decided to just stay in her room until called for.

"Fine, what may I do for you Ulquiorra-sama?" Her voice was slightly mocking, yet serious at the same time.

"You're to watch the woman Orihime Inoue. No one is to enter that room unless it is myself, Aizen-sama, or someone who is sent by Aizen-sama. She is not to be physically harmed no matter what she does.," Ulquiorra explained. Upon remembering how Orihime has been pushing her boundaries lately, he added, "However, if she becomes too adventurous, restrain her. Can you manage that?"

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama, but may I ask why you're having me do this now? I mean I heard she killed Telsa." She was beyond curious. He had said several times he had absolutely no use for her and only picked her because Aizen-sama asked him to pick somebody. She never thought he would let her near the prisoner, especially since she may have killed someone.

"Does that matter? You're finally being given a real task, unless you want to go look for Yammy's-"

"Nein. It's fine," she said cutting him off.

"Then follow me," he said turning towards the door.

They were at Orihime's room in less than five minutes, but before they entered Ulquiorra turned to say something once more. "Remember, no matter what she says or does, she is not to be harmed."

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama, I remember. And nobody is allowed in unless they were sent by Aizen-sama or you, I know," Maria hated when anyone constantly repeated the obvious.

"Just don't forget it," he said coldly as he opened the door.

Orihime was sitting on her sofa clenching her knees to her chest crying.

"Yammy, what happened?" Ulquiorra's asked threateningly.

"How should I know?" Yammy answered. Maria used the time that Ulquiorra was questioning Yammy to talk to Orihime.

"Hallo. Wie heißt Sie, kleines mädchen?" Of course Maria knew her name and that she was not a little girl, but she asked anyways. Orihime, not speaking German, looked up at the girl in front of her.

"W-what?" Orihime asked speaking, of her own will, for the first time in hours.

"Maria," Ulquiorra called and she turned to face him, "This woman does not speak German. You should know that."

"I do know that, but at least she stopped crying, Ulquiorra-sama," she turned back to Orihime, who had in fact stopped crying. "I asked you your name," she explained.

"O-Orihime I-Inoue," she answered watching the newcomer carefully. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arrancar No. 77, Maria Randulph. I'm Ulquiorra-sama's Fracción," she smiled.

"Maria," Ulquiorra called again, "You know the conditions. Follow them."

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama," she said holding back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Woman, you are under Maria's care, I will be back with your meal later," he said walking out of the room with Yammy.

Maria released her sigh, "I swear he doesn't trust me," she complained to no one in particular. "Well, actually, since I'm here with you, he must, at least little bit."

"Um, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here or anything like that, I was-"

"It's fine, I know what you mean. I'm here because Ulquiorra-sama told me to be here." She answered truthfully. "Granted, it's better than searching for the espada's pets that aren't even lost," she added bitterly.

"The espada have pets?" Orihime asked slightly surprised. Maria laughed.

"Ja, almost all of them. Natürlich, Ulquiorra-sama doesn't have one, neither do Halibel-san or Aaroniero-san come to think of it. Hmph, I guess they're not pet people."

"What kind of pets do they have?" Orihime asked feeling slightly better than she was.

"Funny you should ask, they each have one like them," Maria laughed again.. "Stark-san has a baby koala bear, Barragan-san has a lion cub," She decided it would be best to not mention Nnoitra's pet and continued down the list. "Grimmjow has a cat, Zommari-san has an angel fish, Syazel-san has a mouse, and Yammy has a-" Just then the door opened effectively cutting her off.

"Jeez, Maria, what're you tellin' her all that for?" Grimmjow asked walking into the room.

"She asked," Maria answered."You have to leave, jetzt," she said trying to push him out of the door.

"Jetzt? What the hell does that even mean?" he said not leaving.

Maria sighed. "It means now, you oaf. What are you even doing here? Ulquiorra-sama will kill me if he catches you."

"Do you really have a cat Grimmjow?" Orihime asked leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Tch, no," he scoffed.

"Awww, are you really going to deny your niedlich kleines Katze?" Maria teased.

"_Awww,_ shut up," he growled.

Maria's eyes turned serious, "What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"I had nothin' better to do," he admitted.

"Yeah, well go have nothing better to do somewhere else. No one's allowed in here without Ulquiorra-sama or Aizen-sama's permission, which you clearly lack."

"Heh, and here I thought you'd want to see me," Grimmjow smirked.

"Geh weg, Grimmjow." Before he could even ask she translated for him, "Go away. I swear for as long as we've known each you would think you would pick up some German," she sighed.

"Knock knock Orihime-chan." The moment Syazel Aporro Granz walked through the door Orihime went from leaning on the arm of the couch back to where she was before.

"Unglück," Maria muttered under her breath.

"Syazel what the hell are you doin' here?" Grimmjow asked before Maria could.

"I came to talk to Orihime-chan, of course. Why else would I be in her room?"

"Syazel-san, no one is allowed in here," Maria said cautiously, after all the eighth espada wasn't particularly known for his kindness.

"So I heard," he said before eyeing Orihime. "You killed Telsa, didn't you?" She shook her head.

"Syazel-san, really I think you should leave, Ulquiorra-sama will be back soon, and I don't think he would like this," Maria tried reasoning with him, but he just ignored her and kept talking to Orihime.

"Well, what goes around comes around, isn't that what you humans say? Ulquiorra's just waiting for Aizen-sama to give the command and you're as good as dead without even the slightest hesitation."

"SYAZEL-SAN!" Maria yelled.

"Syazel, get the fuck out of here," Grimmjow snarled grabbing Syazel jacket and flinging from the room.

"Orihime-chan, are you alright?" Maria asked walking toward the fluffy sofa. She nodded, but didn't speak, and Maria released a sigh. "I guess I have to go tell Ulquiorra-sama. He's going to kill me."

"I'll go tell him," Grimmjow offered.

"I'll get in even more trouble. You aren't even supposed to be here." Maria frowned.

"Tch, what are you talking about? Aizen told me to come in here," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WAS?!"

"He told me to come keep that chick company; it was just a bonus you were here."

"Grimmjow Sie Ruck!" she said storming out of the room, but not before answering his unspoken question. "You jerk!"

Grimmjow smirked, and then he turned to talk to Orihime, who hadn't moved an inch since Syazel entered the room.

"Just so you know, Syazel was wrong."

She still didn't talk, but she did look up at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Oi, weren't you listenin' to him? I'm sayin' he was wrong. That little girl would hesitate." After a few seconds Orihime finally spoke.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Tch, you're a girl, don't you have some special sense on that or somethin'?" When she just stared at him blankly Grimmjow explained. "Ugh, don't you even pay attention to the way he looks at you, and jeez, you should hear him at the meetings as soon as someone mentions goin' near you, and don't even get me started on the way he's always poppin' up to save you every damn time you're in trouble."

"He has to, he said I'm Aizen-sama's property and Aizen-sama would be angry if I were harmed," Orihime argued back.

"Heh, Ulquiorra goes way beyond his duty; protectin' you the way he does."

"What about earlier?" she asked remembering how Ulquiorra didn't get there until after Yammy and Grimmjow already saved her.

"Are you stupid? Who do you think had me and Yammy patrollin' your hall in case anything did go wrong?" Grimmjow didn't wait for her to answer his rhetorical question. "It was Ulquiorra."

**Meanwhile…**

To be perfectly honest Ulquiorra thought this was one of the dumbest things he had ever had to sit through. Seriously, all the things going on in Los Noches, and he's being forced to sit on the jury of a mock trial for Gin's own amusement. It was beyond lame. Aizen was the judge, Tosen the bailiff, Gin was the prosecutor while Yammy was the one on trial. It wasn't even a good storyline. Yammy broke a door, and now he's getting a "mock" fine. It was pointless.

So of course when it was over, Ulquiorra was relieved, that was until he saw Maria standing outside the door.

"Maria, who's with that woman?" his voice was firm and he didn't sound happy.

"Grimmjow, th-"

"Why aren't you with her?" he asked with tinge of anger in his voice. "Didn't I tell you to stay with her?"

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama, but Syazel-san showed up and said some things to her."

"Why wouldn't you and Grimmjow get him out?"

"He wouldn't leave, and I can't make him. All I can say is to geh weg, and even then I have no authority. Eventually Grimmjow threw him out, literally, but not before he said something to her," Maria said in one breath.

"What did he said?" Ulquiorra asked intently.

"That you were just waiting to kill her," Maria answered sadly.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything; he turned away from her and began to walk in the direction of Orihime's room, and Maria ran to catch up.

**Back with Orihime and Grimmjow…**

"That can't be true, why would you do anything Ulquiorra asked you to?"

"Tch, Maria." Grimmjow answered immediately, and again made it sound as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maria-san?"

"Yeah, he was trying to figure out somethin' for her to do so he didn't have to deal with her, and I told him to have her to look for missin' Espada pets, that weren't actually lost. I did it to my Fracción all the time."

"That's mean," Orihime observed.

"No it ain't," he retorted before continuing. "Well, eventually he told her to look for my cat, but he wasn't lost so we just ended up talkin', and we've been hangin' out ever since."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Tch, no, are you stupid?"

"But don't you like her?"

"Well, hell you've seen her," Grimmjow scoffed.

"And here I thought I had personality," Maria laughed, and Grimmjow gave a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's your 'Ulquiorra-sama'?" mocked Grimmjow turning toward her.

"I'm right here, you idiot" Ulquiorra said walking out from behind her.

"Oh."

"Maria, go get her meal from the kitchen, Grimmjow, I don't care what you do, just do it away from here," Ulquiorra ordered.

"Reis und Rindfleich sonst Reis und Gemüse?" Maria asked.

"Reis und Rindfleich," Ulquiorra answered. While both Maria and Grimmjow left Ulquiorra heard him ask Maria what they had said, and her teasing him about the word Liebhaber.

"Um, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked. He turned to face her and waited for her to continue. "What will I be eating, should I be concerned? I mean I don't speak German, and I feel like Grimmjow when she talks sometimes."

"Woman, you should never admit you feel like Grimmjow, ever, no matter the circumstances."

"Oh, uh right. I, uh, don't feel like Grimmjow, at all. Even when your friend talks," she sounded like her old usual self and Ulquiorra had to admit he was somewhat relieved.

"Maria is not my friend. She is my Fracción," he reminded her.

"Oh okay then, um what will I be having for-"

"You'll be having rice and beef," Ulquiorra answered.

* * *

Yay, I finally updated sooner than I usually do. I don't know if you'll care or not, but still. : )

Right so, if anyone noticed my past A/N, yes I take French in school; however, my parents are going to Germany in, I think, May. So they went out and bought this $20 dollar program that helps teach you German, and I thought to myself:_ "Hey, Ulquiorra's German, and I'm making up a character to be his Fracción anyways, and I can make her speak German. Small phrases nothing huge."_ So I apologize if you didn't like the German. I thought it would be cool. I tried to use phrases that you could still know what was being said, and having Maria translate.

I also apologize if no one liked Maria. I only made her because I designed an outfit for her, which I will be posting somewhere soon, and besides, Grimmjow needed some love too. I just like the idea of him and Ulquiorra having something in common that's not being in love with each other. I actually learned I only like Ulquiorra with Orihime. No one else. Point is I don't think, overall, she was too bad, but I could be wrong,and everyone could hate her. : /

Alrighty then, that was the chapter. Yes, Orihime's women senses were off on Ulquiorra protecting her and what not. Plus I just loved how Grimmjow was the one to break it down for her. I feel like I should say before it's mentioned, I'm not trying to protray Orihime as weak, in fact if you read between the lines you'll see she's not; however, she was quite frazzled about Nnoitra, as to be expected, and Telsa for that matter. Oh, and Yammy did nothing to make her cry, she was just being frazzled.

I guess the main point of this is to ask you to read and review, you know, tell me what you think. Like I said last time, you guys really make my day when you review. It's like Frown Repellent, or something simliar to that effect. Anyways below is a list of the German words/phrases used in this chapter for your translating pleasure. Though keep in mind, it is rough, mostly on the word for lover. Point is if it's not translated exactly word for word correct, I put what I understood it to be, so in the story, that's what it means.

**Traslation for German:**

Ja-Yes

Nein-No

Hallo. Wie heißt Sie, kleines mädchen-Hello, what's your name, little girl?

Natürlich- Of course

niedlich kleines Katze- Cute little cat

Geh Weg- Go away

Unglück- Bad Luck

WAS?!- WHAT?!

Sie Ruck- You Jerk

Reis und Rindfleich sonst Reis und Gemüse- Rice and Beef or Rice and Vegetables

Liebhaber- Lover

I can't believe my A/N was so long. Sorry about that. Anyways, remember to R&R or at least try to stay interested. :)


	8. Meetings and Fights

"Ah, I'm so glad you could join me, my children," Aizen smiled to the five people before him in his throne room, as they bowed their heads to him. Orihime was hovered close to Ulquiorra, carefully watching Nnoitra, while Maria was standing a little too close to Grimmjow.

"Tch, ain't like we had a choice," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. Though Aizen didn't hear him Ulquiorra did, and shot him a death glare that made him roll his eyes.

"Now before we begin, is there anything anyone would like to say?" Aizen said allowing a short pause. When no one spoke Aizen continued. "I thought perhaps the beautiful Maria or ravishing Orihime might have something. Shame," he sighed dramatically. "Oh well." Ulquiorra didn't flinch at Aizen speaking of Orihime, but Grimmjow grounded his teeth once Aizen set his eyes on Maria.

"Yo, Aizen-sama, what'd you call us in here for?" Nnoitra asked boredly.

"It will all be revealed in time, Nnoitra," he said turning a slight glare to him. "Do you have somewhere more important to be?"

"No, Aizen-sama," he replied quickly.

"Good. Now, my dear Maria," Aizen said smiling at Ulquiorra's only Fracción.

"Ja, Aizen-sama?" she answered, not skipping a beat.

"I was just curious as to how you were adapting to life here in Los Noches," he explained.

"It's nice?" she answered slowly, wondering why Aizen was suddenly interested in her.

"Good, good," he smiled again. His eyes then turned lecherous as he add, "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me."

Maria felt Grimmjow, who did not like the look Aizen was giving her, tense as he watched Aizen, but choose ignored it. So she had no idea what Nnoitra said, and why Grimmjow was now tackling him into the nearest wall.

"What'd you say, you son of a bitch?" Grimmjow asked through gritted teeth while choking Nnoitra.

"Dammit, Grimmjow," Maria mumbled. Running over to him, Maria screamed, "Stop it!"

"Do you know what this fucker said?" Grimmjow asked, knowing she hadn't, as he began punching his caught-off-guard opponent.

"Es macht nichts," she yelled. "Stoppen!" When Grimmjow ignored her, she tried to pull him off of the fifth espada, but, ultimately wasn't strong enough. "Grimmjow!" she yelled again, "Ich sagte stoppen!"

"He isn't going to listen to you, Maria," Ulquiorra pointed out from across the room.

"He might, Ulquiorra-_sama,_" she disagreed annoyed.

"No, he won't. He can't understand you. You're screaming at him in German," Ulquiorra said boredly. Taking a glance over his shoulder, Ulquiorra suppressed a sigh. "Calm down, woman." Orihime, who had been just as surprised as Maria when Grimmjow attacked Nnoitra, had just realized she was cowering behind the fourth espada.

"Sorry," she said taking a step away from him. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes so quickly that Orihime wasn't sure if she imagined it or not.

"Stay here," he ordered and began to walk to where Grimmjow and Maria.

"Grimmjow," she struggled, trying to get him off the now bleeding espada.

"Knock it off, Maria," he said lightly shoving the smaller girl. She fell backwards with a thud, and stared wide-eyed at the blue-haired espada. Realizing what he had just done, Grimmjow stopping punching Nnoitra, and stared at Maria. "Fucking shit," he grumbled. "Maria-" he started, but was interrupted by a blow to the head. "Dammit, Ulquiorra, what was that for?"

"You are in the presence of Aizen-sama, you idiot," Ulquiorra answered.

"Did you hear what this fuck face said?" Grimmjow asked, his anger rising.

"It does not matter. What matters is that you're behaving like some human garbage in front of Aizen-sama. Not to mention what you did to Maria."

Grimmjow looked over to where Maria was still looking at him, but now with sad eyes. He didn't say anything, but his lips that were twisted in a snarl were now turned down to a frown.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra spoke. "May I have your permission to have Maria lead Grimmjow out of your sight? His lack of self-control is disappointing, and I feel he doesn't deserve to be here any longer."

"Yes, I suppose he should leave. Maria, you may escort him out," Aizen, who had been watching the scene before him with amusement, agreed. "And don't forget, _anything at all_."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she bowed before taking Grimmjow by his elbow, and leading him out wordlessly.

"Shit," Nnoitra cursed as he spit began to spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Nnoitra, will you be staying for the remainder of the meeting?" Aizen asked still smiling. Nnoitra said nothing, but went to his spot. "Good, I would have hated for you to miss this.

With that wordless answer, Aizen continued. "Now, my lovely Orihime-chan, how are you enjoying you're stay with us? I know that you are not here on the best circumstances, but I do hope you're being treated well."

Orihime didn't say anything at first; she didn't know what to say. It was only when Ulquiorra, who had since moved back to his position beside her, nudged her that she remembered to speak. "I-It's fine, Aizen-sama," was her answer, but she was frowning.

"I heard you had a few," Aizen paused as he turned a glare to Nnoitra, "bumps in the road, for which I apologize," he finished turning his eyes back to the orange-haired human before him.

Orihime wasn't sure if she was supposed to say anything until Ulquiorra, once again, nudged her after her silence. "It's fine, Aizen-sama," she repeated.

"Just so you know, you have the same offer as Maria," he said giving her the same look he gave Maria.

Not wanting to be nudged again, Orihime spoke quickly, but had no idea what to say. "Heh, uh, thank you?"

"You know, you truly are a beautiful creature, Orihime. It's such a pity you aren't happy here," he frowned. She didn't say anything, and Ulquiorra didn't nudge her. They both just stared, even Nnoitra seemed to be at a loss for words. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at home? _Anything at all_?" Orihime wasn't sure she liked his tone on the last part.

Ulquiorra must have come out of his stupor because he nudged Orihime for the third time. However, Orihime still said nothing. Turning his head to her, Ulquiorra spoke.

"Aizen-sama is speaking to you, woman, you are to answer him." She took a quick glance at him, noticed his slight glare, and sighed.

"I'm fine, Aizen-sama. I don't need anything, really." She glanced back a Ulquiorra to see if he was satisfied with her answer, and while he was still frowning, he had stopped glaring.

"If you're sure," Aizen smiled. "Oh and Nnoitra," he said turning to the still bloodied espada. "It may interest you to know that Yammy has admitted to kill Telsa."

"WHAT!?" Nnoitra yelled murderously.

"Did you misunderstand?" he asked mockingly.

"It was them," he yelled again, pointing an accusing finger at Ulquiorra and Orihime, who had cowered behind Ulquiorra once again.

Ulquiorra looking over at her, a light sigh passed his lips. "Woman," he started, but stopped when he noticed Nnoitra coming closer.

"How'd you get him to do it, Ulquiorra?" he asked standing less than a foot away from the pair.

"What are you babbling about now, Nnoitra?" He answered boredly.

"I'm babbling about you convincing Yammy to take the fall for you and that bitch behind you," he snarled.

"You can't be serious," he said calmly.

"The hell I can't. That bitch killed Telsa, and you're covering for her so Aizen-sama doesn't realize 'perfect' Ulquiorra fucked up. Well you know what, you shouldn't have let that bitch kill-"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Orihime screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Ulquiorra to turn toward her, and Nnoitra to stop talking. She was tired of everyone accusing her of murder, and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, Orihime-chan," Aizen said walking off his throne, and next to her. Wiping her tears, he spoke again. "I don't believe you killed him."

Too say Orihime was shocked would be an understatement. Aizen was wiping away her tears. However, the two espada standing next to them were way more shocked than she was.

"Now, Ulquiorra," Aizen called.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Why don't you take Orihime-chan back to her room," Aizen ordered more than suggested.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra nodded.

Grabbing Orihime by the elbow, similar to the way Maria did with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra led Orihime out of the throne room. "What a beautiful creature, indeed," Aizen laughed lightly as she left. Nnoitra took that as his cue to leave, not quite finished with Ulquiorra or Orihime.

* * *

The trip back to her room was a silent one. Once they arrived, neither Ulquiorra or Orihime were surprised to see Maria waiting for them, but what did surprise them, more Orihime than Ulquiorra as he just didn't really care, was that Grimmjow wasn't with her. Not wasting anytime to get out of there, Ulquiorra spoke for the first time since speaking to Aizen.

"Maria, you are to stay with this woman, while I go get her meal. Am I clear?"

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama," she sighed. He knew she was still upset about Grimmjow, but ignored it, as it wasn't his concern, and just left.

"Maria-san? " Orihime asked cautiously once Ulquiorra was gone. Maria glanced up and smiled.

"What can I do for you Orihime-chan?" she smiled.

"Are you okay? I mean, you looked pretty sad, and you don't really have to pretend to be happy for me. Not that I think-"

"I get it, Orihime-chan," Maria said cutting off Orihime's rambling. "I'll be fine." Orihime didn't look so sure, and Maria rolled her eyes. "Just because that idiot Grimmjow acted like, well, an idiot doesn't mean I have to go off the deep end."

"I guess," Orihime said mustering up her best half smile.

"Ulquiorra-sama will be back in a minute, and I'm going to be in trouble if you look too distressed, try to look a little more like you did when you walked in?" Orihime nodded, and went back to her before face. "Gute arbeit," Maria said giving her a thumbs up.

"Maria, you should stop speaking German to this woman. She has no clue what you're saying," Ulquiorra said pushing a cart of food.

"I might," Orihime mumbled. Ulquiorra tossed he a side glance and ignored her.

"You can leave now, Maria. Go find Grimmjow or something," Ulquiorra ordered his Fracción.

"I'll go do the 'or something'," she muttered before leaving.

Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her, and turned to face Orihime instead.  
It's time for your meal, come eat." Orihime didn't say anything, but took her seat at the small table Aizen so "generously" provided her with. Ulquiorra figured this was odd, but thought nothing else of it.

When she was finished, she again said nothing, and began to put her dishes back on the cart.

"Woman, there are servants to do that," Ulquiorra said tonelessly as he watched her. She still said nothing, but slammed a plate on the cart in response. He then realized she was angry with him, but he couldn't imagine why. "If you continue to slam plates, you're going to end up breaking one." She slammed another plate, and just like Ulquiorra said, it broke.

Rolling her eyes, Orihime began to pick up the pieces of glass. "Woman I've told you, there are servants who will do that. Leave it there," he ordered, still not moving from his spot against the wall.

"Ouch," Orihime mumbled. Ulquiorra figured she cut her hand, and would now stop, but she didn't.

"Woman, you have already cut your hand, don't be a fool, and let the servants pick that mess up," he ordered again.

"A prisoner isn't any better than a servant," she muttered bitterly. Ulquiorra, rolling his eyes at her, knew she wasn't going to stop, and made his way over to her. He paused when he noticed the blood dripping from her palm onto the floor.

"What have you done, woman?" he asked calmly.

"I didn't do anything," she scoffed. "I'm perfectly capable to pick up the mess I made."

"Perfectly capable?" It was his turn to scoff. "You're bleeding, woman," he pointed out, but she ignored him, and continued to pick up the broken glass. He noticed several little cuts surrounding the large one. "Why are you being so foolish?" he asked. She immediately paused.

"I'm being foolish?" she asked not facing him.

"Yes," he stated a matter-of-factly. This time she turned to face him.

"You're the one being foolish," she argued, stabbing her non bleeding finger in the air. "You just sat there."

"What are you fussing about now, woman?" he asked, not hiding his disinterest.

"YOU! You and are your, your, your stupidness," she finished lamely.

"My stupidness?" he repeated.

"Yes, you step in the way of Nnoitra coming near me, yet did you stop your precious Aizen-sama?" she spat. "Of course, you didn't. Did you think I liked him being so close to me?" She paused for him to "answer" her rhetorical question. "Well, I didn't. It's his fault my friends are dead and it's his fault I'm stuck here like some prisoner."

"Woman, calm yourself," he ordered threateningly. " I stepped in between you and Nnoitra because he was going to harm you. I did not step in between you and Aizen-sama because it was not my place."

"Not your place?" she asked angrily.

"You are, whether you like it or not, Aizen-sama's property, and he can do whatever he wants to you."

Without warning, Orihime rose her non-bleeding hand, a smacked Ulquiorra across the face. It took Ulquiorra a moment to realize what just happened. He looked over the small girl, who still held anger in her eyes. Without thinking, Ulquiorra grabbed the orange-haired human's hands and pinned her against the wall he was just leaning against.

"Calm yourself, woman," he repeated. "Attacking me will not change your situation. All it will do is make Aizen-sama to put you in someone else's care. Maybe Nnoitra's if you aren't lucky." He released her gently and she slid down the wall to the floor. Kneeling beside her, he cupped her face in his hands, and stared her straight in the eyes. "And the next time you strike me, I will hit you back, and you will not like it." With that being he said, he released her face, and walked toward the door.

He opened the door to leave, but paused, and turned to face Orihime. "And I would appreciate if you would allow the servant to do their job peacefully." With nothing left to say, he left, and she began to cry.

Ulquiorra didn't go far though. He stood outside her door and began to muse over what exactly just happened while rubbing the reddened mark on his cheek. Once Maria came walking down the hall, gave her one order, and left without another word. "Make sure you bandage her hand."

* * *

So there you go, took forever, but it's here now. I actually had a whole different chapter eight planned out, but I didn't think it fit, so I might just turn it into a one-shot, I'm not sure. I was also thinking about writing a one-shot for when Maria and Grimmjow first met, but I'm not sure anyone would actually be interested. Well I don't want to go on and on like I did last A/N. So leave me a review, to tell me what you think.

: )

**German Translations:**

Es macht nichts- It doesn't matter.

Stoppen- Stop.

Ich sagte stoppen- I said stop.

Gute arbeit- Good Job.


	9. The Point

Ulquiorra was once again walking around the halls of Los Noches aimlessly. He wasn't use to not having a plan, especially where _she_ was concerned. He had always had a plan because that was his orders. Now what does he do? She has crossed that invisible line yet again. He had threatened her, but that was as empty as a threat could be. He would never actually strike her; he wouldn't lose control like that. However, something still needed to be done. It was ridiculous the way she was carrying on about Aizen. He knew he couldn't run from her forever; was that even what he was doing, running? No, the idea of him running from a human, especially a human like her, was laughable.

So after _choosing_ not seeing Orihime since she slapped him, almost seventy-two hours ago, Ulquiorra finally decided it was time to relieve Maria of her duty and go to her. He was half way to Orihime's room when a particularly suggestive voice rang in his ears.

"Didn't know Pet could be so violent."

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra asked boredly.

"Does it bother you that Aizen wants to fuck your little girlfriend?" Becoming annoyed with Nnoitra as soon as he opened his mouth, Ulquiorra attempted to go around him, but the tall espada blocked him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"As I have told you several times, I have better things to do than to have trivial conversations with you," Ulquiorra answered sounding just as bored as before.

"Like what? Does Pet have to go to her fuck session with Aizen, or are you trying to find a way to get her into your bed?" Ulquiorra eyes narrowed a fraction, but Nnoitra was so caught up in his suggestions, he missed it. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but you're one lucky bastard."

Ulquiorra stayed silent. He had no desire to indulge Nnoitra on this topic anymore. Nnoitra, however, took his silence as ignorance and explained.

"You got a live one; with her temper, she must be very kinky," he grinned.

"You know, Nnoitra, rather than attempting to annoy me, you should brush up on your fighting skills, so next time you won't be defeated by a lower ranked espada." Nnoitra's grin immediately disappeared. Ulquiorra used this time to side step from the espada, and continued on his way to her room.

* * *

"You know, for being one of the smartest espada, you sure are dumb," Grimmjow smiled.

Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow couldn't be manipulated into silence as easily as Nnoitra had been, and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was beginning to doubt rather he wanted to go to Orihime's room after all. He only had one option.

"Are you going to enlighten me, or are you just going to stand in my way?"

Grimmjow was surprised. He hadn't expected him to respond. "Psh, you just let Aizen hit on that human chick of yours."

Ulquiorra frowned. He was tired of this topic. "That woman is Aizen-sama's property, rather she likes it or not, and he can do whatever he wants with her."

Grimmjow laughed. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you actually told her that?" When Ulquiorra didn't answer, Grimmjow began to laugh harder. "No wonder she slapped you."

Ulquiorra was fed up. "How is it that you know anything happened in that room? You weren't around, and Maria isn't speaking to you."

"Well, Nnoitra's been tellin' anyone that'll listen," Grimmjow paused thoughtfully. "Although, I did hear Stark punched him when he told Lilinette. Apparently he got too raunchy in his retellin'."

"There was nothing to tell," Ulquiorra insisted.

"Whatever, that's the difference between me and you," Grimmjow observed.

"There are several differences between the two of us, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra reminded boredly.

"Yeah, but this is why Maria ain't slappin' me. She didn't even hear what Nnoitra said and I beat the shit out of him," Grimmjow smiled, clearly proud of his previous actions.

"Yes, and in your rage you ended up pushing Maria, roughly, and she is no longer speaking to you. I knew she would eventually do something right."

"That ain't the point."

"What is the point? I have more important things to do than discuss this with you," Ulquiorra said growing bored.

"Like what? Bein' slapped again?" Grimmjow mocked, resulting in a glare from Ulquiorra. "I'm just sayin', when you care about someone, especially someone as fragile as your woman,"

"I do not care for that woman," he interrupted.

"Riiight, anyway, you don't tell them they belong to the man they hate. Even I know that." Grimmjow finished, not believing Ulquiorra.

"I do not care for that woman," Ulquiorra repeated.

"Bullshit."

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra said annoyed.

"Bull-fuckin'-shit," Grimmjow said, calling his bluff. "You do care for that woman. You're always makin' sure no one goes near her."

"That is one of my orders," he reasoned.

"No it isn't," Grimmjow disagreed, smugly.

"I believe I would know my orders better than you, Grimmjow."

"I guess not. Aizen said to make sure she doesn't die, physically."

"Exactly," Ulquiorra said, beginning to leave.

"Exactly nothin'," Grimmjow disagreed again.

"She's not dead. In fact, she's healthy," Ulquiorra stopped, wanting to prove Grimmjow wrong.

"Again, that wasn't my point. My point is that Aizen told you to make sure she doesn't _physically_ die. He never said nothing bad can happen to her. He never said you had to protect her from everybody, just like he never said Nnoitra couldn't have sex with her."

"I'm not going to let Nnoitra anywhere near her," Ulquiorra said, slanting his eyes and uncharacteristically raising his voice.

"Tch, and that's my point," he said with a wink before leaving a confused Ulquiorra behind him.

* * *

Once Grimmjow left, Ulquiorra turned in the opposite direction of Orihime's room, and toward his own. Once there he began to pace back and forth, his shoes clicking against the tile as a new battle raged.

"I do not have feelings for that woman," he repeated to himself.

_But you are always there to save her, _his thought countered.

"No, I am not," he disagreed.

_Yes, you are, and if you're not around, you make sure someone else is._

"I am following Aizen-sama's orders."

_But Grimmjow was right. Aizen-sama only said she had to remain alive. Physically. You won't even let anyone near her._

"That's because there is no reason for anyone to be. She is Aizen-sama's." Ulquiorra stopped pacing. Grimmjow was right? Was he losing his mind? Was there something wrong with it? Maybe he should go see- no. He had to deal with the problem at hand. His pacing resumed.

And stopped again.

Problem? There is no problem. It's inconceivable that he would have feelings for _her_. He was making too much of this. He had things to do, and so, pacing, once again, resumed.

_There is nothing wrong with me. Grimmjow was right. Anyone could do anything they wanted to her, as long as she was left breathing, and you wouldn't have to stop them._

"But I would," he sighed.

_Which is why Grimmjow was right. You-"_

"Quit thinking that, you imbecile. Grimmjow and right should never be in the same sentence together, ever." Ulquiorra was tired of himself thinking such things.

Ulquiorra was about to continue his internal battle, but stopped when he heard someone outside his door; someone who was also battling themselves.

"Just march in there and demand he tell you. Nah, he won't do it if I order him around. He probably won't even do it. Damn him."

After two sentences, Ulquiorra had heard enough. Opening his door, he asked Grimmjow what he was doing.

"Oi, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow yelled.

"I'm standing right here, you dolt, there's no need to yell," Ulquiorra scolded.

"Tch, whatever. I need you to do somethin'."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Because Maria's mopin' around," he offered.

"As long as she does what I say, when I say it, I don't care if she mopes or not. Besides, you're the one who upset her, so you can clean your own mess," Ulquiorra said as he began to close his door.

"I know, but look at it this way. How's your chick gonna react when she sees Maria moping?" When Ulquiorra didn't respond, Grimmjow continued. "She's gonna start buggin' you about it, if you ever man up and face her. What do you think she's gonna do when she finds out your refused to help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, ignoring Grimmjow's "man up" comment.

Grimmjow took a deep breath. "I need to know how to say something in German."

"Which is?" Ulquiorra said, losing patience. Grimmjow grumbled something lowly. "If you want my help, you'll have to speak up."

"Tch, I want to know how to say-" Grimmjow mumbled again.

"Grimmjow-" Ulquiorra started.

"Sorry! Okay? I want to tell Maria I'm sorry in German," he yelled.

"Es tut mir leid," Ulquiorra said in his _obviously_ voice.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, surprised he actually told him.

"Keep up, you idiot. Es tut mir leid."

"Es ta, huh?" Grimmjow said looking at Ulquiorra like he lost his mind.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened. "Only you could chop up one simple phrase of the German language, Grimmjow."

"Tch, you sound like Maria, but I still doubt I'm the only one," Grimmjow insisted.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother trying to suppress rolling his eyes. "Es." After Grimmjow didn't say anything, he spoke again. "Repeat after me, es."

"Es."

"Tut."

"Tut."

"Mir."

"Mer."

"It's mir, you idiot."

"Tch, shut up, mir."

"Leid."

"Leid."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Es tut mir leid."

"There, now go talk to Maria before she mopes around that woman for too long," Ulquiorra said, shutting the door.

Once Grimmjow was gone, Ulquiorra continued his inner debate. Realizing what he had to do, Ulquiorra left his room, and toward Orihime's.

* * *

"Maria-san, I really think he likes you, a lot," the bright-haired human offered with a small smile.

Maria sighed. "Ich weiß. It's just, I don't want some big brute, you know? I don't want someone who's going to jump on every guy who says something negative about me."

"I don't know, he thinks he's defending your honor. It's kinda sweet, in a way." Orihime said, biting her lip as she pondered Grimmjow.

"Süb?"

"Uh, yeah," Orihime said, figuring she probably just repeated her. "At least he did something."

"Nnoitra said something to you, too?" Maria hadn't left Orihime's room since Ulquiorra stationed her there, and so she hadn't heard the latest Los Noches gossip.

"No, I mean, yeah, I guess, but Ulquiorra argued with him, kinda, but that wasn't who I was talking about," Orihime chewed on her bottom lip some more as she thought about their meeting with Aizen.

"Then who? No one else was-" she stopped herself and gasped. "Aizen-sama?!" Orihime nodded. "What happened?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. Nnoitra started saying that I, I, uh, you know," Orihime thought by saying _killed Telsa_, she was putting his blood on her hands, and she knew it wouldn't wash off easily. Maria acknowledged the event with a nod, and Orihime continued. "Well, then, I yelled, and started crying. So Aizen came and started wiping my tears away, and before, he was going on about how beautiful he thought I was, and," she frowned. "Ulquiorra didn't say anything. Nothing."

After a thoughtful silence, Maria spoke up. "Are you beginning to have feelings for Ulquiorra-sama?"

"What?!" Orihime wasn't expecting that question. "Uh, no. That's impossible. He's the bad guy, isn't he?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

Maria frowned. "I don't think I can answer that. I'm kinda biased." Maria paused, as a hint of a smile lifted her lips. "You can't always help who you fall for." She shook her head. "I mean, he is always saving you."

"Yeah, I know, but," she frowned, "it wouldn't matter anyways. I'm a human."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He believes all humans are trash. It means me, too," her eyes blurred. "He would never fall for trash."

Maria wasn't sure of what to do. That one act proved Orihime felt something, and Maria didn't know how to help. "Orihime-chan," she started, giving it her best shot, and placing a small hand on her shoulder. "I've never heard Ulquiorra-sama refer to you as trash. Have you? From his mouth, not assuming things?"

Orihime sniffled. "I don't know. I mean, I know he did when we first met, but I'm not sure if he still does."

"Das glaube Ich nicht." When Orihime looked up at her with confusion, Maria realized she needed to translate. "I don't think so."

"Oh," she smiled.

"I swear, you're just like Grimmjow when it comes to my German," Maria teased.

Orihime laughed. "I told Ulquiorra that once; that I felt like Grimmjow when you talk sometimes."

"Heh, and what did he say?"

"I should never admit I feel like Grimmjow, ever, no matter what," she said sternly.

"I should kick his ass," Grimmjow mumbled walking through the door.

Maria's eyes widened as she caught sight of him. Once they locked eyes, her voice was lost in her throat. Several moments of silence passed as Maria tried to figure out what to say. "Grimmjow, Was machst du hier?"

"I shoulda asked Ulquiorra what that meant instead," Grimmjow said shifting uncomfortably under her violet gaze.

"Grimmjow, what're you doing here?" Her tone was sad, and Grimmjow frowned.

"Es ta…no that's not it. Es tut mer lead? Lied? Leid!" He paused, and softened blue locked with violet. "Es tut mer leid." Grimmjow began to smile confidently, at least, until Maria knocked him to the ground. At first, Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra taught him something else other than the intended phrase. It wasn't until Grimmjow opened his eyes that he realized Maria was on the ground, too; hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Grimmjow," Maria smiled, tears forming.

"Maria, he didn't even say it right," Ulquiorra scolded as he watched from the door.

"Es ist mir egal," she said, looking only at Grimmjow, still smiling.

"How can you not care? It took almost five minutes to teach him that.

"Es macht nichts."

"It'll matter eventually." This time Ulquiorra suppressed rolling his eyes. "Just go somewhere else," he ordered, realizing he wasn't going to change her mind. Getting off the floor first, Grimmjow offered a hand to Maria.

Once off the floor, Maria smiled again. "Ja, Ulquiorra-sama. Auf wiedersehen, Orihime-chan," she added with a wink, causing a light blush to form on her face.

After the door shut, Orihime immediately started talking. "I'm sorry for hitting you!" she blurted out. Ulquiorra didn't say anything, so she continued. "I guess, I was just really mad, and, I know, everyone says violence is never the answer, but I just lost my temper. So I'm sorry. Do you," she paused, uncertain, "do you think you can forgive me?" When he again chose silence, Orihime continued further. "I really do appreciate you, uh, always coming to my rescue, and, all, even if it is your job. I know I can never repay you because I'm a human and trash, but-"

"Woman, stop talking," he ordered. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she began, and decided it was now or never. "Your friends are alive."

Orihime just blinked in response. "W-what?" she asked once she found her voice. Ulquiorra said nothing, but watched as her bottom lip began to quiver. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the tears form in her eyes. Ulquiorra blinked. _Guilt?_ An emotion of which Ulquiorra had thought he rid himself of years ago. "How- how can you say something so, so," Orihime searched for the word, "cruel?"

"Cruel?" he repeated. "It was cruel to tell you that your friends didn't die?" he asked, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. My friends are dead, and you, you," She didn't finish, instead sitting on the floor, hugging her knees.

After a long silence, Ulquiorra spoke. "I lied to you before. Your friends didn't die. They went back. We convinced them into thinking you were dead, and it was useless to stay." His voice was firm.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Ulquiorra again stayed silent. "Why?" she whispered as sobs took over.

"It was necessary, woman. We couldn't have Aizen-sama's plans ruined."

"Aizen-_sama_," she spat. "You knew, I would take their deaths bad, yet you still tricked me into thinking my friends _died_ for me?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. More tears fell.

"Then why tell me they're alive now? Was this all part of your _plan_?"

"No," he answered just as quickly as before.

"How can I believe you? How can I know this isn't just some trick?" she cried.

Ulquiorra walked to where she was on the floor, and knelt beside her on the floor. Cupping her face, he stared at her before gently wiping away her tears. "I have no reason to lie to you anymore, woman."

More tears escaped as she looked to him. "But how do I know?"

Unsure of words he could use to convince her, he lifted her still-cupped face closer to his, and just as gently as he wiped her tears, pressed his lips against hers. Orihime's eyes widened, and her body went rigid. Once he pulled away, he called for Maria. "Ul-Ulquiorra?" Orihime said, confused.

Ulquiorra put his mouth to her ear, "I'm going to fix all of this."

Maria and Grimmjow walked in as he began to stand. Curious as to what was going on, Maria opened her mouth, but shut it when Grimmjow shook his head. The less they knew the better.

Ulquiorra left silently, leaving a confused Orihime to watch the sway of his coat tails before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever, for which I am so sorry. I hope the chapter was worth the wait, if not, I'm sorry for that, too.

So yeah, the story will only have two more chapters, Chapter 10 will be the end, and Chapter 11 will be like an epilouge.

Before I forget, this chapter's translations:

Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry.  
Ich weiß- I know.  
Süb-Sweet.  
Das glaube Ich nicht- I don't think so.  
Was machst du hier- What are you doing here?  
Es ist mir egal- I don't care.  
Es macht nichts- It doesn't matter.  
Ja- Yeah.  
Auf wiedersehen- Goodbye.

Do keep in mind these are not scientific, meaning, it's possible, and likely, I've made a mistake somewhere in those, but I do chek with several sites to see if I'm at least hitting it in the ball park.

I liked Grimmjow wanting to learn "I'm sorry" for Maria, I thought it was cute, and figured maybe someone else might, too. The Ulquihime kiss wasn't meant to be a spectacular, extraordinary kiss...yet. It need to be simple, but still sweet. You have my word, you'll get a better kiss before this is over. Again, sorry for the wait, but life happens, right? So leave me a review for the chapter, lemme know what you think, and I'll try to not take almost six months to update. Wow, I really feel bad about that. I really didn't realize that much time passed. I'll try to be better next time. : )


	10. Trust

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Ulquiorra was, yet again, pacing his room, something that had become somewhat of a ritual for him in the past several days, but this time, he had an audience. A one person audience, who Ulquiorra was about to divulge existence threatening information to.

Maria sat in the room's single chair as she watched her leader stride across his room silently. Though his blank expression didn't show it, Maria knew something was bothering him. She knew because after he left Orihime's room the night before, she told Maria what happened between them, and asked if she believed it could be true or if it was another of Aizen's tricks. The sight before her confirmed the answer she gave the bright haired human. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ulquiorra spoke.

"Maria, you need to decide exactly where your loyalties lie," his voice was quick, but firm.

She tilted her head at him. "My loyalties have always been to you and Aizen-sama." Was she wrong? Was he testing her for Aizen? His next question made her realize she was right.

"And if Aizen and I were no longer on the same side?"

"Aizen-sama is my creator," she noticed as he inhaled sharply, "but I follow you."

Ulquiorra stopped his pacing and looked at his Fracción. "Have you given any thought to the implications that statement holds?"

"Ich folgen du, Ulquiorra-sama," she repeated.

* * *

Orihime sighed, looking to her blue haired protector, who pretended not to notice. She frowned. She didn't want to stand looking out her window in silence anymore; it gave her too much time to think. And, no matter what she tried to think about, it all went back to him. To Ulquiorra. But it was obvious Grimmjow was not up for conversation, and she figured something must be on his mind as well. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence anyways.

"Where's Maria-san?"

Grimmjow glanced over at her. "Ulquiorra called some important meetin' she had to go to." His nervous expressions made Orihime wonder out loud.

"Do you love her?"

The question was blunt, and Grimmjow looked at her as if she lost her mind, a look she was beginning to get use to from him. "Tch, what are you babblin' about now?"

Orihime swallowed. "Well, you're always protecting Maria-san, and you smile when she's around, so I was just wondering, um, if you love her?"

Grimmjow said nothing, but grunted as he returned to his original position, and silence resumed.

* * *

"Is this for Orihime-chan?" Maria asked the green-eyed espada abruptly.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, convinced he misheard her.

"Are you leaving Aizen-sama's side for Orihime-chan?" she repeated, oblivious to the look Ulquiorra was now giving her.

"I have said nothing of the sort," he said, denying her allegation.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know, and believe it or not, I'm more observant than you give me credit for."

"You're making no sense," he responded as he returned to his pacing.

She began to think he would make a great politician, refusing to answer even the obvious questions. "Hast du nicht bemerkt?"

Noticed what? Ulquiorra wondered as he fought the urge to give her an exaggerated sigh, but he was not so far lost in his emotions to- _Wait. Emotions?_ Is this what he is feeling? Feelings for what? For who? He'd never admit it, but he was nervous about questioning Maria. He didn't want to kill his Fracción, who he was growing, almost, fond of, though he would never admit that either, but had she responded the opposite, it would have been necessary to protect his woman. _His woman?_

Considering Ulquiorra had yet to answer her, Maria answered her own question. "You referred to Aizen-sama as Aizen."

Ulquiorra stopped mid-step with his back to her. "So I did."

* * *

"Have you told her?" Orihime asked, still hoping to avoid the silence.

"There ain't nothin' to tell," he said not looking at her.

Orihime thought back to Ulquiorra promising to make everything right. How was he going to do it? It's treason. But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Maria when all of this is said and done, and what Grimmjow would do?

She decided to try and ask him as tactfully as possible. "Grimmjow?" He grunted in acknowledgement, so she continued. "Um, what would you do if she were to turn against Aizen?"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped up, and studied her face. "You need to keep those ideas to yourself. Don't ever mention it out loud to anyone, not even Ulquiorra."

"You don't trust him." It wasn't a question. She knew it to be true.

He answered her anyways. "He has close ties to Aizen. I'm not going to risk her life like that."

"Would you follow her?" she asked, again knowing she was pushing her boundaries with the short tempered espada.

"Where the fuck am I going to follow to?" Grimmjow asked, showing his annoyance with her questions.

"If she went-"

"For fuck's sake, chick, which part of keep that shit to yourself aren't you gettin'?" Grimmjow growled, causing Orihime to jump back a step, despite the fact they were several feet away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, not looking at him.

Grimmjow sighed. "I'd follow her to wherever she chose to go."

* * *

It was Ulquiorra's turn to ask the question she wouldn't want to answer. "Are you willing to go against Grimmjow?"

Maria's face blanched. "You're leaving him out of this?"

"I have no reason to trust him," he answered simply.

"I'm a reason you can trust him!" she argued. "Ich vertraue ihm!"

Ulquiorra's frown deepened. "The two of you being involved, in whatever way you are," he added at the sign of her protest, "is not a logical reason to trust him. What if the two of you have a fight, and he tells Aizen about this conversation?"

"He wouldn't do that; he would join us. It's no secret he isn't fond of Aizen-sama, he-"

"Would you go against him?" Ulquiorra asked, cutting her off.

Maria stayed silent for a moment. "That isn't fair to ask me. Would you go against Orihime-chan?"

"I already was against her," he answered logically. "But that wasn't my question."

"I know he wouldn't go against me," Maria tried to assure him.

"That wasn't my question either, Maria. If it came down to it, would you go against Grimmjow?" he reiterated.

Maria sighed, and hung her head. "Nein."

Ulquiorra studied his Fracción closely before speaking. "You may inform him of this conversation."

She looked up confused. "Was?"

"I wanted to test you."

"Test me? Warum?" Maria asked, annoyed at his lack of faith in her.

"I'm not foolish enough to believe you hold me higher than Grimmjow, but I knew if, even with your leader asking you, you still wouldn't betray him, you could be trusted," he said as if were the most obvious thing in Hueco Mundo.

"Well, I'm so glad I passed your test," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She paused thoughtfully, and her voice softened. "So, we're going to rebel against Aizen-sama?"

"We are."

* * *

"Oh, Maria-san!" Orihime exclaimed. Maria smiled, but didn't say anything, instead glancing at Grimmjow, who didn't like the look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked, nervous by Maria's unusual silence.

Maria shook her head as if she were shaking her thoughts away. "Nothing; everything's fine," she said, now smiling bigger.

"Are you sure? You don't have to pretend to be happy just because I'm here," Orihime said remembering what Maria once said.

"Nein, wirklich, everything's fine," she assured.

"Oh, okay. So, you've seen Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, taking Maria for her word on how she was.

"Ja, I was in a meeting. I think he'll be here after his meeting with Aizen-sama," Maria answered, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"An espada meeting? Grimmjow, shouldn't you be there?" Orihime asked the sixth espada across the room.

"Nein," Maria said quickly, "I mean, it isn't an espada meeting." Biting her lip, she spoke again. "As a matter of fact, um, Yammy's on his way to watch you for a little while."

"I thought he was convicted for-"

"It don't matter," Grimmjow broke in, speaking for the first time since Maria entered the room. "He's an espada; Telsa was just some Fracción."

"Speak of the devil," Maria mumbled as they felt Yammy's incoming reiatsu.

"Oi," Yammy yelled to the room. "I'm here."

"Danke, Yammy, I don't know how long my task will take," she smiled. "Um, Grimmjow, I need you to come with me," Maria said, not looking at him.

Grimmjow frowned, "Come on, let's go."

"Um, Bis später, Orihime-chan. Thanks again, Yammy," Maria squeaked as Grimmjow, placing a hand on the small of her back, guided her out of the room.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Orihime said slowly, confused by Maria's actions as well as Grimmjow's silence.

The door clicked shut, and Grimmjow turned to Maria expectantly.

"Um, we need to talk," she frowned, still refusing to look at him.

He shook his head angrily. "Whatever, come on."

Maria walked behind the blue haired espada the entire way. Despite her defending him to Ulquiorra, she was scared. Afraid he would say yes. Terrified of him being hurt. Worried he might think she was selfish for asking him to join her. With her thoughts consuming her, Maria didn't realize she'd bitten her lip raw until Grimmjow stopped her.

"What's going on with you today?" he asked roughly.

"Was?" Maria asked, snapping back to reality.

"Your bleedin'," he said nodding to her cracked lip. "What's wrong?"

She raised a finger to her lip, and realized he was right. "Oh, I didn't notice. Look, we can't talk here."

"MARIA!" he shouted in frustration.

"Grimmjow, please," she frowned. "I'll explain everything, I promise." She took his hand, which had been balled into a fist, in hers. "Ich versprechen."

He sighed, but didn't move his hand. "I want to know everythin'," he said before stalking off toward his bedroom, dragging Maria along.

As soon as they entered the room, he slammed the door shut, and rounded on her. "I want answers now, Maria," he demanded.

She paused. "I'm scared."

Grimmjow blinked. "Of me? I thought we were past that Nnoitra bullshit."

"Nein, not of you," she said quickly. "For you."

Grimmjow's brow furrowed. "What the fuck is goin' on? I'm not dealin' with this beatin'-'round-the-bush shit."

"Ulquiorra-sama is going to rebel!" she rushed, searching for his reaction.

"Ulquiorra's turnin' against his precious Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow snorted.

Maria nodded. "Soon."

Grimmjow laughed."I told him he was getting' too close to that chick," he paused before asking the obvious question. "So, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm going with Ulquiorra-sama."

"Alright, I'm in," he said without hesitation.

"That's it?" she asked turning her head to the side.

Grimmjow laidback on his bed, legs stretched out, eyes closed. "Tch, what else would there be?"

"What else would there be?" she asked slowly. "What do you mean? I know you don't like Aizen-sama very much, but surely you need a minute; or, at least, a second? You don't like Ulquiorra-sama any better."

Grimmjow peeked at her through one eye. "I ain't doin' this for Ulquiorra."

Maria half smiled as she laid beside him. Once he put his arm around her, eyes still closed, she spoke. "I'm just scared."

"You don't need to be," Grimmjow said not moving.

"But I am," she whispered lightly to herself. With nothing left he could say, Grimmjow held her tighter until the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Aizen smiled and sat patiently as Ulquiorra finished his latest presentation.

"And that, Aizen-sama, is why I believe it will be more efficient if we start the Winter War before the Hōgyoku is completely finished."

"Is that so?" Aizen grinned as he took a sip from his porcelain tea cup. "I must admit, when you came to me with this idea, I wasn't sure you were still sane," he paused, "However, you are correct, the arrogance of the shinigami will cloud their sight." Aizen looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "We will attack Karakura at day break."

"I will inform the others," Ulquiorra said as he rose from his seat.

"Actually, Ulquiorra, I have a few inquiries, if you will," Aizen smiled, motioning back to the chair.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, resuming his place.

"How is Orihime doing? Mentally as well as physically?"

"Her physical health appears to be better than her mental, however, her mental health has not completely deteriorated," he observed lightly.

"I've noticed she's taken a liking to Maria." Ulquiorra said nothing, and Aizen continued. "Speaking of Maria, I've also noticed her," he paused, "attachment with Grimmjow, and I wanted to know your opinion on the matter."

Ulquiorra frowned, confused as to why Aizen would ask such a seemingly trivial question that he'd never asked before. "As long as she does the tasks assigned to her, I do not care what she does."

Aizen's smile widened. "Good. I think I will have a personal meeting weith her after Soul Society crumbles."

Ulquiorra again chose silence on the topic. "Should I go inform the others of the new plan?"

"No, I'll inform them," Aizen said shaking his head slightly. "Except Grimmjow, as he's probably with Maria, you'll see him before I do. Come to think of it, perhaps, when you see her, you should send Maria to me."

"Aizen-sama, if I may?"

"Oh, yes, you may always speak freely to me, Ulquiorra," Aizen exclaimed.

"Grimmjow will need to be focused if he's going to be of any use to you tomorrow," Ulquiorra said lightly, "it would be unfortunate if his emotions got in the way."

Aizen frowned, "I suppose you're right."

"Is there anything else, Aizen-sama?"

"As a matter of fact, there is one, then you may go."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"I want you to tell Orihime our plan," he said, his smile returning.

"It will be done, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra nodded, again exiting his chair.

* * *

Maria awoke with such a force, Grimmjow jumped up beside her. "What is it?" he asked, now fully alert.

Maria dropped back to the pillow. "It's nothing. I guess it was just a dream."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he propped his head on his hand. "A fuckin' dream? What was it about?"

Giving him a side glance, she stood up and headed for the door. "I've got to go sit with Orihime-chan. Yammy's probably not very happy with me."

"Then a few more minutes ain't gonna matter to him," Grimmjow argued as he Sonído'd to the door, blocking her.

"It was just ein schlechter Traum. I was a little startled, but I'm fine, and I have to go now," she reasoned, trying to get around him.

"Quit dickin' around, and tell me what the hell is goin' on with you," Grimmjow snapped, losing his patience.

"What are you talking about? It was just a dream. I don't even-"

"It ain't just the dream, Maria! You tried to change my mind about turnin' on Aizen, you won't talk to me, you're barely lookin' at me," Grimmjow clarified angrily.

"I'm just, I'm just scared," she frowned, staring at the ground. "What if we fail? What if he kills you? When I told Ulquiorra-sama I wanted you with me, I didn't think about you, and your safety; what's best for you," she glanced up, and their eyes locked with one another. "I don't want you to-" Maria was cut off by Grimmjow's lips crashing down on hers, with both hands on the side of her face. Pulling back after a moment, Maria looked up at him confused.

"Stop talkin' and listen carefully to what I'm sayin' to you," he said seriously, hands both still in place. "I don't need you bein' scared for me; I can take care of myself."

"I can't help it," she said, eyes counting the tiles on the floor.

Grimmjow groaned, dropping his hands. "Just chill. I'm gonna be fine."

"Du versprechen?"

Grimmjow still didn't know German, but he knew Maria. "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

* * *

Ulquiorra was beginning to doubt this portion of his plan, but stepped out of the garganta nonetheless. He wasn't waiting in the park for five minutes before the orange-haired shinigami appeared seeking revenge.

Ichigo quickly rushed at him, zanpakutō drawn, but froze when Ulquiorra spoke her name. "You bastard! How dare you speak Orihime's name."

"She's still alive," Ulquiorra commented casually. "She's alive and healthy in Hueco Mundo."

"That's impossible," Ichigo yelled, "I saw her body."

"No, you fool, you saw what we wanted you to see," Ulquiorra countered. Snapping his fingers, as he previously did when convincing Orihime to come with him, he showed Ichigo the garganta broadcast of a sleeping Orihime, who he thought to be dead.

"That's impossible," he repeated in a much smaller voice.

"It's very possible," Ulquiorra said moving on, "however, I came here tonight for a purpose, and I don't have time to repeat myself, so pay attention. The Winter War will start tomorrow."

"What! The Hōgyoku isn't suppose to be done yet!"

Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the inexperienced teenager. "The point is to catch Soul Society off guard. The Hōgyoku doesn't need to be ready for Aizen to be a formidable opponent," Ulquiorra said obviously. "Aizen will attack Karakura at daybreak." Finished with delivering his message, Ulquiorra snapped for his garganta.

"Wait," Ichigo called. Though he didn't turn around, Ichigo knew he was listening. "Why're you helping us? Why not let Aizen attack go as planned?"

"I told her I would make everything right," he answered before the garganta zipped shut, leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

* * *

Jeez, you guys must hate me. Not updating for almost a year, what is wrong with me? Well, I'll tell you: severe writer's block. Yep. In ended up moving states, shortly after I posted the last chapter, and with senior year, I just couldn't seem to write the chapter how I wanted it to sound. I can't decide how I feel about this chapter, though. I know for a fact Grimmjow is a bit out of character, but I just chalk that up to him being in love, however, at least I try. Also, forgive the lack of Ulquihime interactions, trust me, they'll get plenty next chapter.

Mmk, so the big battle is the next chapter, and before anyone gets too excited, it won't be the main part of the chapter. I'm much more a dialogue writer than an action scene one. It will be mention and referenced, I'll probably even try to write, at least, a few paragraphs on it, but it will most be narrated by the people on the sidelines. I'm probably making no sense, but when it comes out, hopefully, it will.

Oh, and Maria's whole defending Grimmjow to Ulquiorra then trying to change Grimmjow's mind about joining the rebels stemmed from her fear that something bad would happen to him, and he would hate her. She knows Grimmjow can be trusted, which is why she defends him, along with the fact she wouldn't be able to face him in battle, however, afterwards she begins thinking how selfish she is, and what if he doesn't want to risk his life to go against Aizen etc. etc.

German Translations:

Ich folgen du – I follow you

Hast du nicht bemerkt – Have you not noticed?

Ich vertraue ihm – I trust him

Nein – No

Was - What

Warum - Why

Ja - Yes

Nein, wirklich – No, really

Danke – Thank you

Bis Später – See you soon

Ich Versprechen – I promise

Du Versprechen – You promise?

Ein schlechter Traum – a bad dream

Again, while I try really hard to get these right, I easily could have made a mistake. My apologies if I did, but those are what I meant for them to mean.


	11. Goodbye

Would Be Hero Chapter 11

"What're we gonna do while we wait for this to be over?" Maria asked.

"We wait," Ulquiorra said blandly.

"We should be fightin'," Grimmjow disagreed.

"That would prove to be counter productive," Ulquiorra frowned, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"These fucktards can't win on their own. I thought this was a fuckin' rebellion."

"They won't lose," Orihime said quietly.

Ulquiorra eyed her wearily. "If they lose, we are going to have to return to Aizen's side. He is not aware of our deflection, and it would be considered unwise to fight either side."

"Well, well, well, looks like Aizen-sama's favorite has turned against him for Pet."

"Nnoitra, the battle is over there. Are you too chickenshit to fight?" Grimmjow goaded.

"Feeling brave, eh, Grimmjow?" he grinned, "Who's gonna protect Maria when you're gone?"

"I can take care of myself, Nnoitra," Maria challenged, as she began to restrain Grimmjow. "It's a real shame your Fracciòn couldn't do the same."

"What the fuck did you just say, you little bitch?" Nnoitra snarled.

"I wasn't even speaking German that time, Nnoitra," she smiled.

"When this is over, your mouth is gonna be too busy to talk with," he smirked, "but don't worry, Ulquiorra, I'll have something else planned for Pet," he gave a lingering look at Orihime's figure before continuing. "Something you stopped me from doing before."

"The time for speaking is long over, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said, brandishing his sword. "Ich will dass sie ihr schützen, Maria."

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama," she nodded as she grabbed Orihime's hand, and began to move backwards.

"Maria, what did he say?" Orihime asked, bewildered.

She smiled. "If he wanted you to know, Oirhime-chan, he wouldn't have said it in German." She then turned her anxious eyes back to the battle that raged on in front of them.

* * *

"_Ich will dass sie ihr sch__ü__tzen, Maria."_

Orihime shot out of bed. She had been hearing her raven-haired captor's voice for the past month. Ulquiorra was lost to her, and her dreams were taunting her. His last order to his Fracciòn in battle echoed in her head. It had taken her a week to finally understand what he said, and it has haunted her ever since.

"I want you to protect her, Maria."

Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at her clock. It was five o'clock. School wasn't until seven, but she knew better than to attempt sleep again, instead choosing to focus her mind on her last encounter with the fourth espada.

* * *

"We must leave now, woman," Ulquiorra said evenly.

"What? Can't you stay?" she asked puzzled.

"Tch, yeah, 'cause the Gotei 13 is known for it's mercy toward their enemies," Grimmjow scoffed.

"But you helped save us, surely they'll see that?" Orihime argued.

"They're right, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun?" she gasped entirely too loud.

"The Commander General has shown no mercy to anyone we fought today," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "even when I told him Ulquiorra was the one who told us about today, he said they couldn't be trusted.

"Why are you here?" Orihime asked, eyeing Ichigo suspiciously for the first time in her life. "I won't let you fight them."

"Orihime-chan," Maria stepped forward remembering her order of protection, before Grimmjow pulled her behind him.

Ichigo had a hard time holding his friend's eye contact. "The Commander General has ordered their deaths."

"No!" Orihime screamed. "I won't let you hurt them."

"Inoue-" he said taking a step toward her, but she rushed to stand in front of Ulquiorra.

"I said no!" she said, her voice forceful.

"Woman, I do not require your protection," he said dully, but she paid him no attention.

"I don't want to fight them, Inoue," Ichigo said, wearily.

"Then what-?" she stopped.

"I can see you trust them, and that's good enough for me," he began to explain, "but the Gotei 13 isn't gonna see it like that." He looked directly at Ulquiorra. "You have to go hide in Hueco Mundo."

"Hide!" Grimmjow said outraged, "I ain't scared of no punk ass shinigami."

"Grimmjow," Maria said softly.

"Kurosaki, do you not believe the Gotei 13 will question you on our demise?" Ulquiorra asked, "Do you not think they will check?"

Ichigo glared at him. "I've thought this through, and if it weren't for Inoue, we'd be fighting right now."

"If it weren't for Orihime-chan, you would have been sitting ducks," Maria retorted with a glare of her own.

"Soul Society can take care of themselves," he countered, turning his scowl toward her.

"Wenn du das glaubst, irrst du dich," she scoffed.

"Maria, it's useless to argue with him, Ulquiorra said, giving her a quick look, "And he does not speak German anymore than these two do."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo continued, "Look, unless you want the other Captains to come, you need to leave."

"Can't you make them see reason? They helped us!" Orihime pleaded.

"Inoue, do you want to be branded a traitor?" Ichigo snapped, finally losing his patience. "This is the only way."

Orihime turned and looked at Ulquiorra. "I'll go with you."

He watched her wearily, "No."

"Why?" she asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You do not belong in Hueco Mundo," he said, unwavering.

"I want to be with you," she frowned as her voice turned to a whisper. "I belong with you."

Ulquiorra wanted to pretend he didn't hear the bright-haired human's admission, but he knew with one look into her brown, pleading eyes, it wouldn't be possible, so instead, he remained silent.

She blinked quickly, the tears finally falling. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"I did not save your life, so you can waste it, woman," he said blankly.

She let out a faint whimper, "So this is goodbye?"

"It is," he nodded.

"Maria? Grimmjow?"

"Viel glück, Orihime-chan," Maria said sadly.

"You guys need to get goin;," Ichigo said awkwardly, glancing over his shoulder. "If I'm not back, they'll send reinforcements."

"Then we'll take our leave," Ulquiorra conceded. With a snap of his fingers, the garganta, "Maria, Grimmjow."

"Auf wderschenie," Maria frowned as both she and Grimmjow took their leave.

"See ya, chick."

Ulquiorra turned to join them, but Orihime's hand, which wrapped against his, stopped him.

Her teardrops clung to her lashes, but she managed a small smile. "Goodbye, Ulquiorra."

His facial expression did not change, but he gave her a soft squeeze of acknowledgment. "Goodbye, woman."

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful, and as she made her was through the busy streets, her thoughts continued to wander to what was lost in Hueco Mundo. Her friendship with Ichigo had been strained, and she couldn't figure out why. She appreciated what he did for them, for putting himself at risk for saving the arrancars she grew to care for. Maybe he thought she blamed him, but she didn't, she never did. However, she had grown colder in the months since leaving Hueco Mundo. She refused to acknowledge anything Soul Society related. It was them, and their inability to see past their own prejudices, that she blamed for Ulquiorra's departure. He had changed, and they wouldn't consider it to be real.

It wasn't until she got to her classroom that she remembered what today was. The field trip to the museum had been planned for the last two months, but it still managed to sneak up on her. The room was buzzing with student's chatter about today's activity, but she couldn't find Tatsuki anywhere in the room, but she heard her name called anyway.

"Inoue!" Ichigo motioned to the seat beside him, and she hesitantly took it.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun, have you seen Tatsuki?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, she had some kind of martial arts tournament, and isn't gonna be back until tomorrow," he shrugged, "I was wondering if you'd be my partner today since the both Ishida and Chad aren't going."

Ishida, her usual partner when Tatsuki was unavailable, had been taking it easy at home for the past week, after a hollow attack left him without his left hand. "How is Ishida-kun doing? What about Sado-kun? Is he okay?"

"Eh, he's okay according to Urahara, but Ryuken isn't thrilled that their training has been delayed," Ichigo shrugged again. "Yeah, Chad's fine. He's just training and whatnot. So, how about it? Partners?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun," she smiled, happy not to be alone on the trip, hoping things can start to get back to normal.

* * *

Orihime stood with her mouth gaping. It wasn't possible. She had to be seeing things, her eyes playing tricks on her. She caught the green-eyed man's gaze, and with the next blink they were gone. "Ulquiorra?"

"Inoue, are you alright?" Ichigo frowned, suddenly standing beside her.

"Did you see them?" she asked with excitement.

"Who?"

"Ulquiorra, Maria, and Grimmjow; I just saw them," she answered smiling.

"Inoue," he said glancing side to side to make sure they weren't overheard. "They're still in Hueco Mundo. If they get caught here, then," he trailed off.

"No, I just saw them," she said, her smile faltering.

"It's just not possible, Inoue," he paused. "I am sorry about how everything turned out, just so you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring at the empty spot across the room.

"Abandoning you in Hueco Mundo."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Kurosaki-kun," she said, giving him her full attention. "You saved the people who saved me. We're even."

"But if I hadn't left you there, then you wouldn't be so upset about Ulquiorra leaving," he said, digging his shoe in the ground.

"But because you left me, I got to know him, and he really isn't the terrible person that Soul Society thinks he is."

Ichigo sighed, "That's kinda one of the reason's I didn't just skip the field trip today."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "You wanted to talk about Ulquiorra?"

"Not exactly," he hesitated, "Soul Society needs to know what happened to you there." Orihime had dodged everyone's questions about her captivity in Hueco Mundo. Images of the feeding chair, Telsa's messages, Nnoitra's assault, and the blood soaked room went through her head. Those were the stories Soul Society wanted to hear, but images of Maria and Grimmjow's bantering, Yammy and Grimmjow saving her, and Ulquiorra's quick kiss, ran through her head as well. She wouldn't share any of it. "Soul Society needs to know in case this ever happens again, Inoue," he pushed.

"Soul Society turned it's back on me, and branded me a traitor, Kurosaki-kun," she said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in helping Soul Society right now." In truth, she partially blamed them for her current state. First, they refused to save her, then they refused to help the people who did.

"What if it happens again?" he asked, trying to appeal to her caring side.

"By who?" she asked, curiously.

"Anyone who saw that it worked when you were kidnapped," he theorized. "What if they take Rukia next time?"

"Then Soul Society will automatically send all reinforcements in with you, and you wouldn't leave until you found her," she frowned. "Soul Society knows how they kidnapped me, whatever happened after that is personal, and not up for discussion."

"I'm sorry, Inoue, you're right," Ichigo frowned, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I know how you feel about Soul Society lately, and I shouldn't pressure you into talking about Hueco Mundo for them."

"I think I'm just going to go home," she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll cover for you."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she said, giving a small smile before sneaking out the back, wondering if she really is just seeing things.

* * *

Orihime awoke with a jump to the knocking on the door. She frowned, as she grabbed her blankets around her as she stumbled looking for clothing it would be appropriate to answer the door in. She was dreaming about the museum, about how much she wished it was real, and not imagined in her head.

When she opened the door, her heart began to race. "What are you all doing here?" Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at her visitors.

"Was ist das? Why are you crying? I thought she'd be happy," Maria said, glancing at the blue-haired espada next to her.

"Tch, this chick is always cryin' 'bout something', Grimmjow shrugged.

"Humans cry due to both happiness and sadness, you idiots," Ulquiorra said, stepping to the front.

"It really is you guys," she smiled bringing all of them into a hug.

"Oi, lemme go," Grimmjow yelled, as Maria embraced her back.

"Release us, woman," Ulquiorra frowned.

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing, before reality crashed back around her. "What are you doing here? What if Soul Society detects you?"

"Those morons? The can't detect a damn thing," Grimmjow laughed, but that didn't fade the worry in Orihime's eyes.

"It is fine, woman. We have cloaked our reiatsu," Ulquiorra explained. "They will not know we are here unless they physically see us."

"Are we gonna have this conversation in broad daylight, or are we gonna go inside?" Grimmjow asked, waving his hand around to prove his point.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners?" Orihime smiled as she stepped aside to allow them into her apartment. "Are any of you hungry?"

"We do not require your type of food, you know this," Ulquiorra reminded her.

"She was just trying to be polite, Ulquiorra-sama," Maria chided. "Danke, Orihime-chan."

"Ain't you gonna ask us the obvious question?" Grimmjow asked, flopping on the couch.

Her eyes seemed confused at first, but seconds later they were wide set in horror. "You can't be here!," she shrieked.

"Woman," Ulquiorra started, but Orihime refused to let him finish.

"Soul Society will sense you here! They'll find you, and take you back to the Seireitei to stand trial. You have to leave."

"Sie hat es in die falsche kehie gekriegt," Maria mumbled.

Orihime didn't even try to understand Maria, she just shook her head in frustration at their blasé attitudes. "You don't understand," she cried, "the sentence is death."

"Woman, you are to calm yourself," Ulquiorra ordered, stepping in front of her. "We are in no danger."

"But-," she attempted to cut in, but he cut her off.

"As I said earlier, we have concealed ourselves well enough that our spiritual pressures will go unnoticed."

Orihime bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

Grimmjow let out a booming laugh while Maria raised her eyebrows with a smile, and Ulquiorra just ignored her question. "Maria, do you remember our earlier conversation?"

"Ja, Ulquiorra-sama," she nodded as she turned to Grimmjow. "It's time to go."

"Go?" Orihime repeated. "You just got here." She turned to Ulquiorra, "Do you have to leave, too?"

"Not at the moment," he said, "but I can't linger here long."

"Then why did you come back?" she asked with downcast eyes.

"Maria," Ulquiorra said casually, but she could hear the order in his voice. Grabbing Grimmjow by the hand, she began to drag him to the door.

"Oi, chick, real quick, did you see us at that museum you were at?"

"It really was you?" she asked, shaking her head as if clearing away a daydream.

Maria laughed, "Unglück, Grimmjow, Should've kept your mouth shut."

"Shut up," he growled, walking out the door.

"It was your idea to make that bet," she called after him before pausing momentarily. "Ich bin gespannt, ob sie kommt, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Das muss ihr belassen bleiben," Ulquiorra answered without taking his eyes off Orihime, and Maria left the apartment with a quiet click of the door.

Orihime didn't try to hide the confusion on her face. "What did she say?"

"It was nothing important," he said placing his hands in his pockets, and leaning against the wall.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, slumping beside him.

"There are new developments in Hueco Mundo, new technologies have become available," he said.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" she asked, further confused.

"I want you to come back to Hueco Mundo with me."

Orihime looked at him abruptly, "What?"

"I do not need to repeat myself, woman," Ulquiorra said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You said Hueco Mundo was no place for me, that I didn't belong there."

"It is not," he answered.

"Then why-?"

"I heard what you said that final day, despite my not answering you. I've given it much thought, and realized that perhaps you were right. You do belong with me."

Orihime's eyes began to water again, "Do you mean it?"

"I do, however, I do not want you to rush into Hueco Mundo unknowing, woman" he said, with his frown deepening just a little.

"What do you mean?"

"If it is still what you wish, then I will take you back to Hueco Mundo, but-"

"You'll take me back with you?" she asked hopeful.

He hesitated, "Yes, but you will have to give up everything you know in your human world."

"I can't come back?" she asked.

"No."

Orihime let it sink in. Everything she has ever known will be gone if she goes with him, but if she stays, she'll lose him. "Would I be able to say goodbye to my friends this time?"

Orihime could've sworn she saw a small smile form on his face, but it was gone so quickly, she couldn't be sure. "It would be necessary for you to say goodbye, so that no one will follow us to Hueco Mundo. It will not be as it was last time."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sweetly pressing her lips to his, to which he responded by entangling his arms around her waist, passionately returning her gesture.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Wow, almost three years later, and I'm done. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck around through all my inability to update this story in an appropriate time frame, and thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

Oh, and for anyone interested, I'll be posting a one shot of how Maria and Grimmjow met. I've already written it, I was just curious as to who would be interested in reading it.

* * *

Ich will dass sie ihr schützen - I want you to protect her

Ja- Yes

Wenn du das glaubst, irrst du dich- If you believe that, you're wrong/ You're mistaken if you believe that

Viel glück- Good Luck

Auf wderschenie- Goodbye

Was ist das- What is it?

Danke- Thank you

Sie hat es in die falsche kehie gekriegt- She took it the wrong way.

Unglück- Bad Luck

Ich bin gespannt, ob sie kommt- I wonder if she'll come

Das muss ihr belassen bleiben- That must be left up to her

This part hasn't changed. I'm hoping these are right, and according to research, they should be.


End file.
